


a seleção (2018)

by sydneyparri



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Brazil National Team, David is such a gentleman, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, FIFA World Cup 2018, Football, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Neymar and Coutinho will have a Love Simon moment on a ferris wheel, Some Humor, and James loves dancing, dames!, don’t take this too seriously tho, neytinho, sorry if i spoiled that!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyparri/pseuds/sydneyparri
Summary: As seleções do Brasil e da Colômbia conquistaram suas vagas para as oitavas de final, e se cada time deslanchasse nas partidas, disputariam mais uma vez pelo ouro da Copa. Entretanto, Neymar e James, as duas maiores apostas de seus países, enfrentavam problemas. Problemas do tipo que só um outro alguém é capaz de resolver.
Relationships: David Luiz/James Rodríguez, Philippe Coutinho & Neymar, Philippe Coutinho/Neymar, implied Thiago Silva/Alisson Becker
Kudos: 4





	1. neymar - faça hoje valer a pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí, pessoal. tudo certo? essa fanfic foi escrita por mim durante a copa do mundo de 2018, mas como deletei minha antiga conta aqui no ao3 (e no anime spirit, no nyah, no ffnet e no wattpad), estou repostando sob este novo pseudônimo.
> 
> ▶ **música para ouvir durante o capítulo:**
> 
> 1\. the game - kelly rowland
> 
> ▶ **playlist disponível[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07Fa5HB2gCTvHTYhmEyKRB?si=wM5RmydgSmGyN0AuSuggaw).**
> 
> boa leitura ♡

A segunda-feira amanheceu fria e chuvosa, e mesmo as colchas grossas do luxuoso hotel de Samara não conseguiram conter os meus calafrios. Se alguém perguntasse, eu culparia o tempo — afinal, o clima russo não era lá um dos mais acolhedores. Mas certamente que a razão era outra: havíamos chegado às oitavas de final.

Era nesses momentos, pela manhã, que eu conseguia captar o meu real estado de humor. E ali, por exemplo, eu estava mais apreensivo do que empolgado. Um tanto irritado, também, porque Tite não havia permitido a saída do time na última noite para um pub local. Ele estava certo.

Fui acordado às sete horas por Gabriel, que bateu na porta da suíte em que eu me hospedava; ainda assim, me demorei na cama por mais outra hora. Quando já estava começando a achar entediante encarar os quatro cantos do quarto espaçoso, tomei um banho de pré-academia e segui para o café da manhã.

No restaurante, encontrei meus pais; dei a eles um pouco de atenção antes de me reunir com os caras. Havia algo em mim que insistia em questionar a presença da única família que nos seguia de hotel a hotel, _a minha._ Fechei os olhos e deixei o ar escapar devagar. Nunca gostei de exclusividades.

— Então, Ney — Thiago me despertou dos devaneios. —, qual será a sua grande jogada hoje?

— Minha grande jogada vai ser... — Eu encarei um prato branco e vazio, o banquete, e meu estômago falou mais alto: — Pão, uma camada generosa de geleia, pão, mais outra camada... Opa, geleia de amora... Por que não?

— Tenta essa calda aqui. — Coutinho, sentado ao lado, quis participar da escolha do meu café da manhã. — Acho que é mel, quer provar?

Eu lancei um olhar sacana para o capitão do time antes de abrir a boca e me inclinar.

— Caras... — Thiago balançou a cabeça, fingindo não achar graça.

Coutinho se aproximou e eu senti o gosto doce em minha língua. Depois empurrei o frasco com cuidado e fiquei analisando o sabor. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era mel.

— Porra, Coutinho — eu reclamei, um pouco alto demais. — Que merda é essa?

— Eu sei lá. — Ele deu de ombros. — Tá escrito em russo aqui...

Marcelo e Gabriel riram descaradamente da minha cara indignada. E logo todo mundo começou a rir junto. Tite passou por nós justo naquele momento e apontou para o relógio, num gesto nada sutil. Bem ou mal, a interação com o grupo fez dispersar um pouquinho do meu mau humor, e eu admirava essa capacidade que eles tinham.

— Isso vai ter volta — garanti a Coutinho quando íamos nos dirigindo à sala de musculação. Ele me deu dois tapinhas no ombro e saiu rindo, não fazendo ideia da minha disposição e genialidade para pregar peças.

Após uma sessão curta de exercícios físicos, recebemos folga. No dia anterior, havíamos tido o treino tático, e, na preleção, fomos instruídos nos procedimentos de preparação para o jogo contra o México, que aconteceria hoje. Ainda estávamos desacreditados com derrota da Alemanha, na terceira rodada. A precoce eliminação do país foi um alívio para todos, especialmente o Brasil; embora, lá no fundo, eu mantivesse o desejo pessoal de enfrentá-los. E não poder fazer isso também me irritava.

Depois de um almoço farto, iniciamos nossa contagem regressiva, as emoções à flor da pele. No caminho de ônibus até a arena, troquei mensagens com Bruna:

 **Neymar Jr:** Como você tá?

 **Amor:** Ansiosa para o jogo. E você? Tá se preparando?

 **Neymar Jr:** Sim, sim...

Descansei o aparelho sobre o colo enquanto minha namorada dava continuidade ao assunto. O celular apitou uma, duas vezes. Após um minuto, apitou a terceira, para então descansar de vez. Não sabia por qual razão eu ainda persistia, quando já era tão evidente o curso que aquela relação tomava. De novo.

Perto de desembarcar, escrevi a ela:

 **Neymar Jr:** Chegamos... Tenho que ir. Se cuida.

Agitei a cabeça a fim de espantar ao menos um terço dos meus problemas. Não funcionou. O time fez fila para descer do ônibus; estavam todos tão animados, que senti vergonha pelo meu péssimo estado. Vi Thiago jogar sua mochila no ombro e virar para trás, captando meu olhar. Não era segredo que, desde minha chegada ao Paris Saint-Germain, havíamos nos tornado consideravelmente mais próximos.

Ele esperou que metade do time saísse antes de perguntar:

— Que foi, irmão? Tudo certo contigo?

Fiquei um tempo pensando no que dizer.

— Sim, eu acho. — Cocei a nuca. — Tá tudo bem.

— É a Bruna?

Pensei mais. Sim, era a Bruna. Mas também eram os meus pais, era eu, eram as quarenta e cinco mil pessoas que estariam assistindo ao jogo de hoje. Encarei os olhos do meu amigo esperando que ele conseguisse decifrar os meus pensamentos.

— É, eu sei... — Ele me puxou pelas costas e completou: — Acha que consegue segurar tudo isso até o fim dos noventa minutos?

— Quer saber? — Ouvi a voz de Coutinho e só então percebi a sua presença e a de Casemiro nas poltronas da frente, bastante atentos. — Você pode usar isso na partida, como vantagem.

— Não reprima a besta interior, Neymar — brincou Casemiro.

— É. — Coutinho deu risada. — No Barça, ainda te chamam de _El Furioso._

Thiago se voltou para a dupla e ergueu uma sobrancelha, interessado.

— É mesmo? — O capitão olhou de volta para mim. — Por favor, me contem mais sobre isso. — Os três se foram aos risos para a saída do ônibus e eu não pude fazer muito senão segui-los.

Do lado de fora, fui com parte da delegação para o interior da Arena Samara, que era gigante e muito iluminada. Tite nos conduziu até o vestiário, de onde partimos para o treinamento no campo. Eram quatro e vinte de uma puta tarde fria.

Às quatro e cinquenta, entramos em campo pela segunda vez. Thiago à frente, depois Alisson; a torcida vibrou e eu imergi na sensação entorpecente que antecedia cada jogo. Fiz uma rápida oração enquanto caminhava, assediado pelos flashes das câmeras. A torcida vibrou mais alto e de repente eu já não sentia mais tanto frio.

A bola rolou com vantagem para a nossa seleção. Aos três minutos, entramos na área com Coutinho, que tocou para Gabriel, que recuou para o Casemiro, que me passou a bola. Corremos como se pertencêssemos um ao outro, eu e a bola. Afastamos a zaga, mas perdi o passe. Marcelo recuperou com uma bela marcação; tocou para Coutinho, que tocou para mim. Estava encurralado mais uma vez. Pensei rápido. Fiz o lançamento para Gabriel, e a bola saiu pela linha de fundo.

O goleiro mexicano entregou para o zagueiro, que chutou para longe. A bola era nossa. Fagner lançou para Paulinho, que tocou para o Casemiro; ele brincou no meio-campo e cruzou para Gabriel. Avançamos e entramos na área novamente. Gabriel tocou para mim e consegui driblar as duas marcações. Era isso, eu e o gol; corri, ajeitei a bola, chutei. Trave. Estava prestes a xingar, quando Paulinho recuperou e lançou no alto para Coutinho, que acertou um chute cruzado e marcou aos quatro minutos do primeiro tempo.

— Gol! — ele gritou, gritamos, e a torcida também.

Assim que me viu, Coutinho sorriu, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Corri para erguê-lo no ar, nossos corpos se chocando na euforia. Quando percebi, Thiago e Marcelo já estavam ali, envolvendo-nos apertado. Eu gritei contra o tecido de sua camisa, no peito, e Coutinho abraçou meus ombros. Ficamos em torno de cinco segundos daquele jeito. A torcida ovacionando era música para os nossos ouvidos.

Ao nos separarmos, os caras se cumprimentaram com tapinhas e socos leves.

— Mandou bem — eu disse a Coutinho.

— _Nós_ mandamos bem. Muito bem. — Ele piscou pra mim e assumiu sua posição.

A bola rolou mais uma vez. Aos trinta minutos, marquei meu primeiro gol; aos quinze do segundo tempo, marquei o segundo; e aos quarenta e três, Gabriel marcou o quarto gol que garantiu ao Brasil uma vaga nas quartas de final.

Com a vitória sobre o México, senti uma mudança no humor. Eu parecia anestesiado ao falar com as câmeras, outra pessoa.

 _“Neymar, como está se sentindo diante de mais uma vitória? O Brasil tem chances de levantar o ouro da Copa?”_ , fui abordado pela equipe de reportagem.

— Eu sinto... — E então fui interrompido por Marcelo, que saltou em minhas costas e me beijou estalado no rosto. — Sinto que podemos ganhar tudo.

Marcelo gritou com entusiasmo e corri com ele de volta ao campo, onde nos juntamos a Gabriel e Coutinho para uma dancinha de comemoração. Depois retornamos ao vestiário, onde Tite repetiu seu discurso motivacional, desta vez mais ameno, e nos prometeu uma saída noturna pelas ruas de Samara antes de voltarmos à cidade de Sochi.

— Êeeeeeee!

Devia ser mais de meia noite quando ergui minha taça com o restante do time, não me sentindo a pessoa mais sóbria dali. Gritávamos como uns loucos, uns com os outros, nos fundos de um Pub & Paraíso irlandês.

— Tem certeza que você tá bem?

— Tenho — respondi a Coutinho, após ter solicitado sua ajuda para encontrar o banheiro.

Seguimos cambaleantes até uma porta de ferro, num dos cantos do bar. Um segurança alto, forte e barbudo guardava a entrada como se fosse um tesouro. Ao nos aproximarmos, ele ergueu a mão, esperto. Coloquei uma nota de cinco mil rublos nela e o grandalhão liberou a passagem.

— Ei, cara. — Coutinho me cutucou assim que passamos. — Você acabou de dar uma nota de cinco mil para aquele cara?

— O quê? Não... — Eu ri, sem sequer me entender. — É para o banheiro.

— Seu idiota! Eles não podem cobrar para você ir ao banheiro.

— Claro que podem. — Eu ri de novo, alisando o queixo. — Não podem? Eu vou saber?! Os caras são loucos... Vem cá, me ajuda.

— Aonde você tá indo? — Coutinho perguntou enquanto subíamos alguns degraus até darmos de cara com outro corredor. — Eu não estou vendo nenhum banheiro.

Olhei para os lados, esquerda e direita. O corredor era escuro, mas tinha pequenas luzes vermelhas, principalmente em cima das portas.

— Shiu, hein... — pedi silêncio. — Cou-ti-nho... Eu vou fazer aqui mesmo.

— O quê? — Meu amigo se sobressaltou e começou a vigiar o perímetro com certa urgência. Ele era engraçado. — Vamos entrar aqui.

— Aqui? — Fui empurrado deliberadamente para o interior de uma das portinhas e quase desabei no chão; tropecei em meus próprios pés, mas consegui me segurar a tempo. — Ei, cuidado, você tá legal? — perguntei ao Coutinho.

— O quê? Neymar... — Ele riu de forma estranha. — Olha, ali tem um banheiro. Vai rápido.

— Viu? — Me senti o dono da razão. — Eu não falei que o banheiro era aqui?

— Isso aqui é um quarto... — Lá de dentro, escutei a voz de Coutinho abafada, como se estivéssemos em lugares muito distantes. — Neymar! — gritou.

— Ei! — gritei de volta, fechando rápido o zíper da calça. — Não me assusta assim, filho da puta.

— Você acabou de pagar um quarto pra gente!

— Quê?

— Um quarto! — Saí do banheiro e vi Coutinho apontar para uma cama que eu não tinha visto ali antes. — Você deu dinheiro para aquele cara, seu puto! Um quarto!

Não sei o porquê, mas caí na gargalhada.

— Você tá desesperado. — Eu ri de sua expressão e sentei na cama, apalpando a colcha. — Calma. Relaxa. São só umas dançarinas e umas — falei baixinho: — prostitutas.

— Neymar, presta atenção. Eu sou casado e você tem a Bruna.

— Caramba, a Bruna! — Bati com a mão na testa, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Pensar em minha namorada deveria ser uma das minhas prioridades. — Você acha que ela se importaria? Eu acabei de fazer dois gols para o país dela...

— Ok, vamos embo-

De repente, ouvimos batidas na porta. Três. Eu me acomodei sobre a cama e sorri. Estava empolgado. A última vez que eu e Coutinho fizemos esse tipo de coisa foi há... há... Eu não lembrava. Mas com certeza fazia bastante tempo.

Ele abriu a porta e eu não fui capaz de ver quem é que estava do outro lado.

— Ei, Coutinho! — Tentei chamar sua atenção. — São elas? Me deixa ver.

Ouvi ele falando em um idioma que não era o nosso. Será que era sobre mim? Se fosse, eu nunca saberia, porque ele fechou a porta no instante seguinte e nenhuma mulher veio com ele.

— O que você fez, seu babaca? — Levantei exasperado.

— Eu acabei de te livrar de uma manhã... Não, de uma vida de arrependimento. Vai por mim.

Sentei de volta na cama e olhei sério para Coutinho, muito sério. O cômodo foi engolido por um silêncio absoluto e eu comecei a me sentir estranho, sem qualquer aviso. Cruzei minhas pernas e as cobri pela metade com o cobertor.

— O que você tá fazendo?

Não respondi.

— Neymar, a gente tem que voltar lá pra baixo. Os caras devem estar preocupados.

— Preocupados... — Fiz pouco caso. — Estão mais bêbados do que a gente.

— É sério, vamos! O que tá acontecendo? — Meu amigo sentou sobre a cama, bem à minha frente, e nós dois imergimos no silêncio. — Se não vai contar, então eu vou embora daqui.

Ele foi se levantando. Na sequência, um desespero louco se apossou de mim; foi quando chamei por ele novamente.

— Que foi?

— Fica aqui, porra! — Me coloquei de joelhos na cama e consegui segurar uma das suas mãos. Não sei porque fiz aquilo, realmente. Todas as minhas ações pareciam não estar sendo regidas por mim naquele exato momento, mas, talvez pelo meu subconsciente, porque as vontades... Ah, estavam todas ali. — Suas mãos estão quentes.

Coutinho pareceu um pouco atordoado, mas sentou de volta e ficou me olhando. A gente se demorou ali, naquela bolha invisível, até que pousei meus pés no chão frio do quarto e, devagar, me virei para ele. Não me atrevi a soltar suas mãos em nenhum segundo.

— Cara, isso tá estranho — ele foi sincero e deixou escapar uma risada. Tinha um sorriso tão bonito, o Coutinho. Eu já havia dito aquilo pra ele antes?

Resolvi dizer:

— Você tem um sorriso muito bonito. Não sei se eu já te disse antes, não consegui lembrar.

— Espera. — Meio subitamente, ele começou a procurar por algo dentro dos bolsos. — Você viu meu celular? Porque eu preciso muito gravar isso.

Balancei a cabeça em negação. Por que ele estava mudando de assunto?

— Droga, Coutinho. Não muda de assunto. Eu tô falando sério aqui, cara.

— Tá falando besteira. — Ele tentou afastar minha mão, sem sucesso. — Quer se apoiar no meu ombro? Eu levo você lá pra fora, vamos devagar.

— Sim, devagar... — Soltei uma de minhas mãos das suas e a posicionei em seu ombro. Ficamos bem perto um do outro. Meu amigo tinha razão: aquilo era superestranho. Entretanto, eu _estava_ me sentindo estranho, com uns desejos estranhos; desejos do tipo que eu sentia quando estava com a Bruna. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo com saudades dela. Mas por que será que a ideia me parecia tão absurda?

Coutinho também soltou uma das mãos — continuou segurando a minha esquerda com a sua direita — e agarrou firme minha cintura. Foi aí que comecei a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ele me ergueu sem pressa e eu encostei o rosto em seu ombro. De frente para o seu pescoço.

— Um pé de cada vez — instruiu. Acho que a palavra que melhor definia o meu estado atual era “entorpecido”. — Isso... — Coutinho me guiava. Ficávamos cada vez mais próximos da porta daquele quartinho aconchegante.

Senti a necessidade ilógica de achegar meu rosto para junto do pescoço dele, então obedeci. Acreditei que se não fizesse aquilo, me arrependeria por um longo, longo tempo. Aspirei a fragrância do seu pescoço e em resposta, ele estremeceu.

— Interessante...

— Neymar, a porta. Pare de fazer gracinhas.

— Uh hum... — eu murmurei contra a sua pele e o senti tremer novamente. Quem sabe eu tivesse aquele efeito sobre ele. Mas, pensando melhor, eu não queria simplesmente brincar, eu _realmente_ me sentia diferente fazendo aquilo. Eu queria. O queria. De repente, assim.

No instante em que ele abriu uma pequena fresta na porta, eu a empurrei de volta. E empurrei Coutinho junto, contra ela. Empurrei também os seus ombros, praticamente o prendendo ali. Eu devia estar ficando maluco.

— Neymar. — Lá vinha a repreensão... E eu acabei vacilando. Droga, o que é que eu estava fazendo, partindo pra cima do meu amigo daquela maneira?! A gente não fazia esse tipo de coisa. — Para. Agora.

Então parei. Outra vez, ficamos estáticos, trocando olhares, e em completo silêncio. Mas daquela vez, em especial, eu me senti envergonhado. Tudo porque não era capaz de conter os meus malditos impulsos.

— Desculpa — disse a ele, implorando mentalmente pra que Coutinho viesse a esquecer e também que eu pudesse culpar a bebida, no fim das contas. Esperei que ele respondesse.

— Tá tudo bem — sussurrou, igualmente envergonhado. _Porra, Neymar,_ eu me reprovei, _de todas as bolas foras, logo essa?_ — Vamos com calma.

— Acho que vou ficar por aqui — decidi, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que ele se fosse. — Até a vergonha passar.

Coutinho negou imediatamente e sentou numa poltrona no canto do quarto.

— Não posso ir embora e deixar você aqui correndo o risco de se engasgar com o próprio vômito.

— Só não olha pra mim. — Forcei um olhar zangado. — A vergonha... — Deitei de novo na cama e puxei a coberta até o pescoço, desistindo do meu corpo aos poucos. Não percebi quando peguei no sono; tudo parecia muito distante e embaralhado, àquela altura. Então só torci para que eu não tivesse mais problemas no dia seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> até mais ♡


	2. james - apenas uma coincidência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tá aí mais um capítulo, desta vez sob a perspectiva do james.
> 
> vale lembrar que essa narrativa aqui ocorre simultaneamente à narrativa do neymar (se imaginarmos que a colômbia passou [lembrando: lá em 2018] para as oitavas em segundo lugar no seu grupo [posição 2h], podendo, assim, ter enfrentado o brasil nas quartas de final), porque os jogos de ambos os times aconteceram no mesmo dia, com apenas quatro horas de diferença no horário russo.
> 
> ▶ **músicas para ouvir durante o capítulo:**
> 
> 1\. united by love - natalia oreiro  
> 2\. casualidad - nacho, ozuna
> 
> ▶ **playlist disponível[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07Fa5HB2gCTvHTYhmEyKRB?si=wM5RmydgSmGyN0AuSuggaw).**
> 
> boa leitura ♡

Eu não tinha o costume de pensar muito no real significado dos sonhos ou no sentido das coisas. Semanas antes do meu divórcio, sonhei com laços de caixas de presentes se arrebentando, e ignorei aquilo. Quando criança, sonhei com cogumelos gigantes que queriam me ter como refeição, e vovó havia dito que eu seria um ótimo cozinheiro.

Não me consideraria alguém supersticioso, mas, naquela manhã, acordei com um pressentimento estranho. Sonhei com o mar, num fim de tarde — o que poderia facilmente significar férias no Caribe —, grandes ondas que se formavam na costa, embora não houvesse sinal de tempestade, e com um sol que brilhava tão forte a ponto de me cegar. Até o instante em que eu acordei.

Agora, pela tarde, no salão recreativo do hotel de Rostov, eu encarava a bola branca de bilhar, buscando concentração. Estava falhando em encaçapar há pelo menos duas rodadas.

— No que tanto pensa, pequeno James? — Era a voz de Falcao no meu ouvido. Fiz pouco caso da sua provocação barata e troquei de lugar, estrategicamente posicionando o taco na diagonal. Estreitei a vista, mordi o lábio. — Sabe, você não precisa pensar. É só mirar e... Bam! — Ele estalou os dedos. — Bola no buraco.

— Você é como aqueles diabinhos de ombro, só que pior — eu retruquei, largando o taco no apoio e dando as costas para o capitão do time.

— O quê? Desistindo tão cedo?

Eu o deixei falando sozinho e resolvi dar um mergulho. Quintero me olhou de soslaio quando emergi com uma veia de irritação saltando na testa. Eu era tão transparente que chegava a ser engraçado.

— Relaxe, homem — ele disse. — Ou vai acabar ficando maluco.

Tomei impulso para sair da piscina e me juntei a ele nas espreguiçadeiras. Pedimos um coquetel de frutas sem álcool e apreciamos a paisagem por alguns minutos, até que não pude evitar:

— Sabe aquela sensação de que você está esperando por algo sem realmente saber o quê?

Meu amigo deixou o celular de lado, se provando atencioso.

— Achei que nunca fosse perguntar.

— E...? — Fiz um gesto de incentivo com as mãos.

— Sim, sei. Nesse caso, acho que a resposta que você está procurando é... — O olhar de Quintero se iluminou e ele sorriu um pouco assustadoramente. — A vitória!

— É, é. — Assenti. — _Obviamente_ eu sei que essa é minha maior vontade no momento. Mas, apesar disso, ainda sinto como se eu estivesse incompleto.

O camisa vinte da nossa seleção checou os lados e sussurrou pra mim:

— É a Dani?

— O quê? — Neguei com a cabeça várias vezes, desprezando o seu palpite de que a razão dos meus problemas fosse minha ex-mulher. — Não!

— Ótimo — falou. — Porque Ospina continua te olhando estranho, se quer saber.

Eu engoli em seco e agradeci profundamente quando o garçom fez o seu trajeto pela área molhada, trazendo os coquetéis. Meu tormento particular ainda durou aproximadamente três horas e cessou assim que Pékerman nos convocou para o momento mais aguardado do dia.

A viagem de ônibus até a Arena de Rostov foi bastante tranquila. Gastei o tempo no celular, respondendo mensagens de parentes e amigos mais próximos. Ao desembarcarmos, quando flashes de câmeras choveram sobre nós, entramos rápido. Na agitação, eu, Arias e Borja também nos perdemos a caminho do vestiário.

— Eu disse esquerda — Borja falou como quem dizia “Eu te avisei”. — Ainda estamos na ala C.

Saquei o celular do bolso e liguei para Quintero outra vez.

— Eu inventei que você e os homens tinham ido ao banheiro — meu amigo contou, disparado. — E o treinador perguntou “Os três juntos?”, aí eu respondi “Você sabe como o James se perde fácil em lugares grandes”. — Ouvi sua risada nada discreta. — Bem, eu não estava mentindo.

— Onde fica a ala C, exatamente? — o interrompi, andando rápido.

— Vocês foram parar aí? Isso é tipo... — Ele ficou mudo por alguns instantes. — Do outro lado do estádio. Puta merda, James, o treinamento! Você tem cinco minutos.

E desligou.

— Não deviam ter seguranças aqui ou algo do tipo? — Arias estreitou os olhos para uma sala com vidros escuros nas janelas. Vazia.

— Eles não permitem tanta gente — eu expliquei o que um dia Pékerman havia me dito. — Políticas internas.

Virando em um corredor à direita, vi o primeiro homem num raio de cem metros. Estava parado, uma das mãos na cintura, esperando o elevador para as arquibancadas. O painel era pouco espelhado, então não pude identificar o seu rosto. Ele usava uma touca roxa e folgada que cobria parcialmente os cabelos loiros... Tive a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

— Por aqui, James.

Não deu tempo de descobrir, porque Arias me puxou para um lance de escadas. Lá em cima, encontramos o ar fluído da noite e meia dúzia de seguranças.

Um deles, assim que nos viu, sinalizou para que parássemos e nos arrastou de volta ao térreo a fim de evitar uma possível desordem envolvendo torcedores. Depois disso, não foi difícil retornarmos à ala J.

O treinador não percebeu nosso sumiço, o que foi bom. Na preparação do túnel, tive a sensação de que estava sendo observado — discretamente, olhei pra trás e vi todos muito ocupados ou concentrados na saída —, mas ela logo se esvaiu quando entramos. Senti minha vista marejar durante o hino, contudo, eu me mantive firme e atento.

Começamos com a posse da bola. O time da Bélgica era forte, mas não me permiti pensar nas possibilidades de vitória durante boa parte do jogo. A princípio, analisamos seus movimentos, trocando passes. Não que não tivéssemos feito isso antes — havia uma enorme diferença entre assistir e estar, de fato, lá.

Numa brecha, Mina e Sanchéz passaram pela marcação sem muitas dificuldades, o que nos possibilitou um contra-ataque. Com a bola na grande área, Cuadrado tocou por cima para Falcao, que cabeceou; no trajeto até o gol, o zagueiro belga desviou a bola, que saiu pela linha de fundo. Escanteio para o nosso time.

Uribe fez a cobrança. Eu me ergui no ar, mas não foi o suficiente. A equipe adversária tomou posse da bola, então corri até o meio do campo, com Mojica de um lado e Quintero do outro. Tentamos um novo contra-ataque. Aí a bola escapou pela lateral e o jogador da Bélgica arremessou.

Com o jogo equilibrado, passamos dos quarenta e cinco minutos — e dois de acréscimo — com o placar zerado. No intervalo, Pékerman foi à loucura, e aos doze minutos do segundo tempo fez sua primeira substituição: Uribe por Lerma. Aos vinte minutos, Sanchéz cobrou outro escanteio; na grande área, a bola sobrou para Falcao, que abriu o nosso placar.

Virei para trás com um sorriso gigante e saltei nas costas do capitão do time, que correu comigo pelo campo. Gritei do fundo dos pulmões e contemplei a torcida, me sentindo inquieto outra vez, _observado_ — o que era loucura, porque, naquele instante, mais da metade dos torcedores tinha olhos atentos em nós. De qualquer forma, a sensação não durou tanto. Ainda tínhamos muito jogo pela frente.

O placar virou. E depois virou de novo, concretizando nossa vitória sobre a equipe belga. Após a comemoração, fomos guiados para a coletiva de imprensa — essa era a parte mais desgastante de todas, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Quando as perguntas tomaram um caráter mais pessoal, o que quase sempre acontecia, Pékerman dispensou os jornalistas com cara de poucos amigos.

Por volta de meia noite, na saída do vestiário, avistei o homem do elevador outra vez. Acompanhava Borja e — meus olhos saltaram, em surpresa — Bernard, o meia do Shakhtar Donetsk. No momento em que reconheci quem era, de fato, o “cara misterioso”, Borja me gritou:

— Ei, Rodríguez! — Os três se viraram pra mim. Eu não estava tão longe, então torci para que meu rosto não tivesse super-reagido à presença deles. — É o David.

— Que ótima surpresa... — eu disse, me aproximando, ainda meio espantado. Cumprimentei os dois com um aperto de mãos.

— Faz bastante tempo, não é? — David falou na nossa língua, o sotaque inegável.

Eu assenti, sustentando um sorriso.

— Sim, faz...

— David estava me contando que vai ficar no mesmo hotel que a gente — informou meu colega de time.

— O quê? Por quê? — quis saber, esperando não ter soado intrometido.

— Porque eu não fazia ideia de que viria pra cá até hoje de manhã — ele explicou. — Os voos para Samara estavam todos esgotados. Mas Bernard já estava aqui...

— É — completou Bernard. — Então eu falei “Cara, por que não voa pra cá?! Você pode pegar um bom jogo — Apontou para mim e para Borja. —, rever uns amigos e — Fez um gesto com os ombros, exibindo simplicidade. — pegar o trem para Sochi amanhã”. Dizem que a paisagem é muito bonita.

— Como dizer não pra isso? — David abraçou o amigo pelo pescoço. — E, a propósito, parabéns pra vocês.

Eu e Borja agradecemos. Borja disse mais:

— Nesse caso, já que ficaremos no mesmo hotel, seria muito rude da parte de vocês se não viessem comemorar com a gente.

— Tem certeza de que querem comemorar com o inimigo? — lembrou David, de que nossas seleções se enfrentariam pela segunda vez consecutiva nas quartas de final.

— Ah, você sabe que nunca fomos inimigos de verdade. — Depois que eu disse aquilo, ele sorriu abertamente. — E, é claro, meus homens vão estar bêbados demais para notar a presença de intrusos.

Como previ, todos se encontravam alcoolizados lá pela madrugada, no salão do hotel. Pareciam uns adolescentes com seus primeiros antioqueños. Fui até a sacada, onde o ar circulava fresco, e percebi que não estava sozinho.

David observava a noite, distante. Me vi tentado a perguntar como ele conseguia ignorar o caos instalado a poucos metros de distância, enquanto o que deveria ser uma simples comemoração ultrapassava seus muitos limites. Em vez disso, eu resolvi falar:

— Não vai beber?

— Não... Eu não comemoro dessa maneira.

David tocou o peito e eu, curioso, segui seu gesto. A pequena corrente de ouro com um pingente em formato de cruz foi como um estalo em minha cabeça.

— Ah... — Não soube muito o que dizer depois daquilo. Pensei mais. — Você parece... — Procurei as palavras. — Reflexivo...

— Só confuso — respondeu, fazendo minha curiosidade aflorar. E eu a obedeci, não para minha própria surpresa.

— Posso perguntar o porquê?

Ele se dirigiu até um banco alto, no canto esquerdo da sacada, e ficou me olhando. Aí bateu no banco do lado para que eu sentasse.

— Bem, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu comigo no último fim de semana — começou.

— Gosto de coisas estranhas.

Ele deu risada, como se me desafiasse a não ficar surpreendido com o que viria a seguir.

— Então, lá estava eu numa coletiva com o Chelsea — David narrou. — E esse cara, do nada, chama minha atenção. Douglas Moore, filho do atual diretor do Liverpool. Ele me entrega um cartão e pede para que eu ligue pra ele.

Tomei um gole da minha taça de champanhe e assenti, em incentivo.

— Eu liguei. Conversamos sobre os times por um tempo, até que ele me convida para um jantar... E mesmo achando estranho porque, você sabe, existem regras que o impedem de entrar em contato comigo, caso haja interesse do Liverpool em negociar minha ida pra lá... eu aceitei. — Assenti de novo, genuinamente interessado. — Mas no final... Essa é a parte mais engraçada. — David riu, agitando os fios loiros no alto da cabeça. — Ele, o Douglas, disse o seguinte: “Devíamos repetir isso, talvez na próxima semana”, na semana que ele voltaria à cidade, no caso...

Eu arregalei os olhos e sufoquei um riso.

— Então foi aí que me liguei. “Caramba, eu acabei de ter um encontro _com um cara_ ” — contou. Aquilo foi o suficiente pra me fazer explodir em risadas. — Acho que estamos tão acostumados a ligar as coisas ao trabalho, que não percebemos quando-

David se interrompeu porque eu não conseguia mais parar de rir. Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse um pouquinho alterado. Senti lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos quando as gargalhadas tomaram proporções preocupantes.

— Me desculpe, você acha isso engraçado?

Ele falava sério. _Que ótimo, James!_ Mas, de repente, contrariando minhas próprias expectativas, David começou a rir também.

— Espera. Você... — Pigarreei, retomando a postura. — Vai sair com ele de novo? Quer dizer, é contra tudo o que você acredita, não é? — Eu mudei drasticamente o rumo da conversa ao estender a mão e tocar o seu pingente, na altura do peito. Não sei porque fiz aquilo. Tirei minha mão rapidamente.

— Não, nós não iremos sair de novo. — David engoliu em seco e encarou nada em particular. Eu estava bem do seu lado, então pude ver o brilho da lua refletir nos olhos claros dele; eram bonitos. — De certa forma, não vejo mais como se eu estivesse quebrando as regras. Entende?

Eu fiz que sim, mas creio que David não tenha percebido. Observava o céu, e depois, só mesmo depois, olhou de volta pra mim, um tanto mais sério que antes. Se fôssemos amigos, eu definitivamente pediria que ele desabafasse, mas, infelizmente, certas linhas não podiam ser cruzadas por qualquer pessoa, _por mim._ Mudei de assunto:

— Não sei se consigo me imaginar saindo com um cara...

— Quer tentar? — A pergunta me pegou desprevenido e eu mordi o lábio. — Aparentemente, eu faço isso agora.

Continuei mordendo o lábio, pensando em mil coisas de uma só vez. Quando decidi falar, Quintero surgiu no portal da sacada, me convidando pra “curtir”, fez aspas com os dedos, a festa. Sinalizou para um grupo de moças no meio do salão, que acenaram de volta; uma delas caminhou até ele.

— Vai lá — David me incentivou.

Acabei me perguntando se ele ficaria bem, já que Bernard estava... Eu nem sabia onde é que ele estava. Ponderei.

— Certeza?

Ele murmurou positivamente e eu fui. Já ia saindo quando Quintero falou com a moça ao seu lado:

— Ei, Dominika, fica aqui e faz companhia ao nosso convidado, sim? — Ele a empurrou gentilmente até onde David estava.

Sob o portal, entre a sacada e o salão, vi o antigo camisa quatro da Seleção Brasileira erguer as sobrancelhas. Foi a minha vez de lhe lançar um olhar de incentivo. Sortudo, a mulher era realmente bonita.

Dei uma última checada nos dois. _E ele também..._

Quintero me apresentou Nina, amiga de Dominika, e aí nós dançamos por algum tempo. Então, eu, movido pela curiosidade, espiei a sacada. David parecia envolvido no bate-papo com sua acompanhante. Ou pelo menos foi o que pensei, já que, suspeitando de minha atenção sobre os dois, David olhou pra mim. Sorrimos um para o outro. Me voltei à Nina.

Ela era muito bonita, extrovertida e dançava sensualmente. Chamava meu nome com o sotaque carregado, que lembrava o de David. Com a semelhança, novamente, eu espiei a sacada. E lá estava ele, me olhando... Curioso, mas por quê?

Nina se agarrou mais no meu corpo e eu permiti, descendo as mãos para abaixo da sua cintura, olhando David. Talvez Dominika não fosse tão agradável quanto aparentava ser, pois David continuava ali, me encarando. Talvez ele estivesse interessado em Nina. Será? Minha mente era um turbilhão de perguntas sem respostas.

 _Sabe, você não precisa pensar._ A voz de Falcao soou de repente em minha cabeça. _É só mirar e... Bam!_

Aquilo me fez desviar a atenção de David para Nina. Extraordinário como o cérebro humano trabalhava. Sorri para ela, de lado, com segurança e o suficiente de malícia para uma noite. Falcao fazia isso com as mulheres e funcionava todas as vezes.

— James... — Nina sussurrou de uma maneira que fez eu me sentir animado _lá embaixo._ — Por que não me leva pra conhecer o seu quarto?

Me surpreendi pela ousadia e juntei mais os nossos corpos. Não havia a beijado, não imaginei que sequer queria. Eu apenas gostava do jogo. Nina, ainda dançando, levou a boca até o meu pescoço e beijou ali.

Por cima da sua cabeça — e eu juro que não pretendia —, olhei pra David. O tipo de coisa que a gente faz sem realmente saber o porquê. Ele não me olhava, o que particularmente achei gratificante. Me inclinei para o lado, dando mais espaço à Nina. Ou aproveitando para enxergá-lo de outro ângulo.

Senti a língua dela me tocar, devagar, de um jeito que eu não teria problemas em gostar. Mordi o lábio. Foi nesse instante que David me olhou de volta, sem qualquer compromisso. Mas olhava diferente, parecendo hipnotizado... De repente eu percebi que continuava mordendo o lábio. E dançando. Dançando, mordendo o lábio e olhando pra David. Deus meu.

Às pressas, pedi desculpas e licença à Nina. Escapei dali, a confusão em pessoa. Eu precisava pensar. Tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça e pensar, nessa sequência.

Atravessei o salão recreativo do hotel a caminho da minha suíte. Andando e buscando desanuviar a mente. Um grupo de jovens jogava bilhar, como eu e Falcao havíamos jogado mais cedo. Algo bateu de leve em meu pé.

Apanhei a bola perdida: a de número quatro, roxa e bastante brilhosa. Devolvi a um dos jovens e saí logo de lá. Eu poderia apostar que minha expressão era de pura perplexidade.

Eu não era supersticioso. Eu não associei rapidamente o roxo à touca roxa _dele,_ ou o número à sua antiga camisa de futebol, ou mesmo o brilho da bola àquele que surgiu em seus olhos enquanto encaravam o nada, na noite. Eu não era supersticioso. Mas talvez, minha mente impacientou, somente talvez, fosse a hora de começar a acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí, o que acharam?
> 
> até mais ♡


	3. neymar - você não pode me expulsar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: eu escrevi esse capítulo aqui logo após a eliminação do brasil na copa (cada um com o seu consolo). 
> 
> ▶ **música para ouvir durante o capítulo:**
> 
> 1\. stomp me out - bryce fox
> 
> ▶ **playlist disponível[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07Fa5HB2gCTvHTYhmEyKRB?si=wM5RmydgSmGyN0AuSuggaw).**
> 
> boa leitura ♡

A sexta-feira havia finalmente chegado, e com ela, duas certezas que estavam me tirando do sério: primeiro, eu definitivamente morreria de frio até o fim da Copa; segundo, Coutinho estava agindo superestranho comigo.

Pensei no meu amigo. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido na madrugada do dia três — o dia em que eu estive tão mal que precisei ouvir historinhas dos caras para ficar a par do episódio no Pub & Paraíso irlandês. Mas mesmo a narrativa de Thiago, Gabriel e Firmino não me deu motivos o suficiente para imaginar que havia feito algo tão embaraçoso.

Então lá estava eu tentando tirar alguma informação útil daquele idiota.

— Neymar, eu já falei — Coutinho deixou o banheiro do seu quarto com nada mais que uma toalha enrolada na cintura, enquanto eu vestia, pelo menos, oito peças de roupa. — Nada aconteceu.

— Você é um péssimo mentiroso — acusei.

— Eu posso viver com isso.

Ele deu de ombros e foi até a sua mala. Vestiu cuidadosamente uma bermuda sob a toalha, depois pôs um casaco e penteou os cabelos.

— Mas eu não! — Quando Coutinho ia saindo, corri para a frente da porta, negando com a cabeça. Ele estava muito enganado se achava que escaparia dessa tão fácil. — Nada disso.

— Ok — falou, bem conformado com a coisa toda. — Uma hora você vai ter que sair daí.

Eu queria socá-lo.

— Por que você tá agindo assim?

— Por que _você_ tá agindo assim? — ele retrucou.

— Quarta-feira. — Assumi uma postura investigativa, com direito a dedos das mãos entrelaçados e olhar circunspecto. — A gente estava treinando... na arena... — Fiz uma pausa para instigá-lo. — Está lembrando?

A expressão vazia no rosto de Coutinho me dava nos nervos. Ele sentou na cama e se deu por vencido.

— O que aconteceu durante o treino, Neymar? — perguntou, por fim.

— Eu estava me alongando — contei mais e estreitei os olhos. — Mas você sabe como sou péssimo na parte dos braços, sempre faço errado... — Nesse instante, ele sorriu, bastante presunçoso. — Então pedi sua ajuda, não foi? Você veio, me ajudou, mas de repente ficou todo desconcertado... Quase como se não quisesse estar ali, sabe? Perto de mim.

Eu me aproximei da cama, estreitando tanto os olhos que por um momento deixei de enxergar.

— Aí eu comecei a me lembrar... — disse a ele. — No café da manhã, você também não tinha me passado as torradas.

Fiquei calado e esperei que meu amigo bolasse algo em sua defesa. No entanto, Coutinho apenas me olhou como se eu houvesse acabado de confessar que acreditava em extraterrestres.

— É isso? — Ele deu risada. — Isso é tudo o que você tem?

Continuei calado, começando a me sentir muito estúpido — o que não era nem de longe a minha intenção.

— É tudo o que eu tenho — respondi na mesma altura, fingindo aborrecimento. Não, fingindo não. Eu estava realmente aborrecido. Porque Coutinho tinha a coragem de sentar ali e ficar bancando o desentendido comigo.

— O que aconteceu na madrugada do pub? — Já que não seria de outra maneira, resolvi ser direto.

Coutinho rolou os olhos.

— Você bebeu. Bebeu além da conta.

— E o que mais? — insisti.

— Bem, nós te trouxemos de volta para o hotel.

— Tá, tá. — Abanei as mãos, dispensando sua resposta inútil. — Me conta o que aconteceu antes. Lá no pub.

— Por que tá insistindo nisso, Neymar? — ele desconversou e, em seguida, desviou o olhar do meu. Foi aí que eu soube. Coutinho sempre desviava o olhar quando estava mentindo ou prestes a fazer isso.

Minha boca se abriu para intervir — e talvez xingá-lo no processo —, o indicador já erguido na direção dele, no instante em que o seu celular tocou. Ficamos nos encarando pelo o que pareceram horas, o toque estridente como plano de fundo. Cansamos. A mão do meu amigo deslizou sobre a colcha, apanhando o aparelho.

— É a minha mãe. — Mostrou o visor aceso, mas eu não fiz comentários. Ele andou até a sacada e atendeu.

Sentei na cama em seu lugar, soltando o ar devagar, e permaneci ali por vários minutos, longos minutos. Coutinho não havia desligado ainda, e se aquilo fosse necessário para evitar a nossa conversa, ele não o faria tão cedo.

Deixei o quarto.

Só voltamos a nos falar na preparação do túnel. Do lado esquerdo, a fileira colombiana estava muito quieta, com exceção de James, que discutia calorosamente com Marcelo a respeito da arbitragem da última partida. Vez ou outra eu soltava um comentário a fim de manter a mente distraída.

De repente, Coutinho surgiu no meu campo de visão; os dedos das mãos flexionados, os lábios da boca em linha reta, os pés inquietos. Ele chegou mais perto e disparou:

— Me desculpa por hoje cedo.

Assenti.

— Eu menti, tá bem?! — sussurrou, evidentemente constrangido. — Mas você não iria gostar de saber-

— Cara — o interrompi, os olhos focados na abertura do túnel. Eu me esforçava para não virar o rosto e fitá-lo, entretanto, isso ele nunca precisaria saber. —, não posso falar sobre isso agora. Tenho que me concentrar.

De soslaio, assisti à sua postura mudar. Ele encolheu os ombros, mais tenso, depois murmurou um “tudo bem” e assumiu seu lugar na posição de entrada. Mesmo estando determinado, foi inevitável eu me sentir péssimo pelo caminhar das coisas entre a gente.

Agradeci internamente ao sinal de Tite para entrarmos em campo. Imaginei que meus problemas seriam momentaneamente deixados pra trás e eu alcançaria a tão esperada luz no fim do túnel. Claro, se essa luz significasse uma imensa torcida verde e amarela e flashes de câmeras.

O primeiro tempo começou morno — passes errados, quatro faltas e um infeliz impedimento. Aos trinta minutos, a seleção da Colômbia cobrou um escanteio perigoso que resultou num tiro de meta. Alisson sinalizou para nos organizarmos.

A bola foi tocada pra Miranda, que chutou pra Willian, na lateral. O foguetinho disparou, perdeu o passe no meio do campo e recuperou na grande área com o cruzamento de Casemiro. Chutou para o gol, mas a defesa colombiana cabeceou pra longe.

Avançamos instantes depois. Gabriel recebeu na intermediária de ataque e tocou para Paulinho, que mirou no canto alto da rede. Ele gritou. Eu só fechei os olhos e esperei pelo entorpecimento me atingir quando a torcida vibrou à saída do primeiro gol.

Após a breve comemoração, ainda bem anestesiados, corremos para a grande área outra vez, aos quarenta minutos — a bola com Coutinho, a marcação colombiana o pressionando. Ele tocou no alto pra mim.

Eu recebi.

Também ouvi o apito do árbitro.

Pisquei repetidamente no meio de um drible, parei, e o que pude perceber foi a aglomeração crescente no lado esquerdo do campo. Coutinho estava caído no chão. Eu imediatamente corri na sua direção, ajoelhando e tentando entendê-lo no tumulto de vozes.

Era a perna. Ele a segurava enquanto semicerrava os olhos, com dor.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A equipe médica havia chegado. Fui afastado por alguém. O juiz levantava o cartão amarelo para Sánchez, o meia e camisa seis da Colômbia.

— É isso? — Corri a tempo de alcançá-lo com o cartão ainda nas mãos. — Vai deixar ele escapar?

O árbitro inglês me encarou com certa arrogância.

— Por favor, se afaste.

— Ele devia ser expulso! — eu gritei, não me importando se o homem sequer entenderia meu português alterado.

Como previ, ele fez pouco caso. Pressionou o headset na orelha, checando o momento da falta. Ao me virar, vi o tal Sánchez agachado, os cantos da boca repuxados pra cima, os olhos assistindo a Coutinho de uma distância segura. Rindo. _O filho da puta ria._

— Seu filho da puta!

— Ei, cara! — Não consegui identificar o jogador adversário que tentou me conter com os braços. — Se acalma.

— Sai da minha frente, porra!

Sánchez se ergueu e veio até mim, petulante. Eu estava prestes a acertá-lo quando Thiago interceptou meu golpe.

— Seu idiota! — Naquele caso, eu era o idiota. — O que você tá fazendo? Quer ser expulso, fera?

Não respondi, apenas inspirei e expirei muito rapidamente. Depois acusei:

— Ele tá rindo!

— Foda-se — Thiago respondeu no mesmo tom. — A gente tá ganhando, Neymar — falou, sensato, embora também tivesse uma expressão raivosa no rosto. Procurei me recompor.

Àquela altura, Coutinho já se levantava. Ele acenou para a equipe, indicando que continuaria no jogo, e meu coração apertou diante da cena por vários motivos os quais não consegui distinguir. Quando a partida recomeçou, no entanto, eu já havia me decidido.

Não deixaria aquilo barato. Enquanto a bola rolava, eu calculava os meus passos. Permaneceria até o último minuto. Não pensei nos contras, não pensei em qualquer outra coisa.

Então, aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, com quatro minutos de acréscimo, comecei a contar:

_Um._

Seguramos a bola na zaga e Fagner correu pela direita, veloz; fez o lançamento pra Fernandinho, que antecipou um chute dentro da grande área.

_Dois._

Marcelo puxou o contra-ataque pela esquerda, topou com a zaga, foi derrubado e cobrou a falta, mas não marcou gol.

_Três._

Paulinho cruzou no alto e eu matei a bola na coxa. Passei pela marcação e toquei pra Gabriel, que tocou de volta. Na área adversária, veio Sánchez — eu estava contando com isso... Tentou uma arrancada de bola e aí eu acabei chutando no espaço entre os seus pés.

Observei a bola escapar pela lateral enquanto o camisa seis caía no gramado, segurando a canela e espremendo os olhos. Ah, a dor... De imediato, o árbitro apitou. Eu já sabia que levaria um vermelho antes que o inglês arrogante pudesse tirá-lo do bolso.

Me aproximei de Sánchez e falei claro:

— Isso é por ter encostado nele.

Fui expulso. E andando, gastando os últimos segundos do acréscimo, meu olhar encontrou o de Coutinho. Não sorri; não fiz nada, na verdade. Pelo meu olhar, ele saberia, tive certeza. Saberia que havia sido por ele.

Tite não ficou muito contente. Mas, para a minha sorte, o fim de jogo que possibilitaria nossa colocação nas semifinais adiaria suas repreensões até o dia seguinte, e eu agradeci profundamente por isso.

No vestiário, Coutinho me confrontou.

— Que merda foi aquela, Neymar?

Me virei apenas para encontrá-lo ofegante, a testa franzida, aguardando respostas. Eu estava prestes a pôr o casaco, mas me detive. O que fiz foi cruzar os braços na altura do meu peito desnudo e torcer para que ele não captasse minha tentativa ridícula de provocá-lo ou mesmo o fato de que a última coisa que eu sentia no momento era calor.

— Errei o passe — respondi.

— Você não conseguiria errar aquele passe nem em um milhão de Copas do Mundo.

Quis sorrir com o elogio.

— Você tá agindo estranho — Coutinho acusou, apontando o indicador pra mim, meio impaciente. — O que você quer?!

O que eu queria? Fechei os olhos, pensando bem. Eu queria o ouro da Copa; queria muito voltar para o Barça; queria um ponto final na minha relação com Bruna; queria saber cantar; queria… _não..._ queria não ter pensado em Coutinho do jeito em que havia acabado de pensar.

— Não é óbvio o que eu quero?

As palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca, assim, sem qualquer aviso. Senti minha pele do rosto esquentar, o que também era loucura. Tentei uma aproximação, tocar o braço dele, porque, de repente, me pareceu absurdo não estarmos mais próximos.

Coutinho se esquivou do meu toque, negando com a cabeça, descrente. Acredito que, no fundo, eu também estava.

— Já disse pra parar com isso. Droga, Neymar! — ele explodiu, andando em círculos. — Primeiro, você tenta — completou baixinho: — me beijar. Depois-

— Espera aí — Eu arregalei os olhos, cortando a sua fala. — _Te beijar?!_ Quando? Como? — Então, um estalo súbito veio na minha mente e as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. — Ah…

— No pub — ele confirmou. — Foi isso o que aconteceu lá.

Nós caímos num silêncio embaraçoso o suficiente para já me fazer enxergá-lo diferente. Foi como se, num instante, tudo tivesse ficado mais claro. Quis tocá-lo no rosto, nos cabelos, na cintura — a ideia cada vez mais me atraía. Sem planejar direito, encurralo Coutinho na porta de uma das cabines de banho. Se antes eu não sentia calor, bem, aquilo certamente havia mudado.

— Me diz agora — eu falei sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Talvez apenas no segundo em que ousei encarar a linha fininha entre os seus lábios. Também quis beijá-lo. Pra caralho. — Olha nos meus olhos agora e diz que você também não quer, Philippe.

Meu amigo abriu a boca pra falar, depois fechou, enquanto os olhos perplexos me estudavam. Eu quase nunca o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

E foi aí que eu entendi.

 _Ele estava considerando._ Ele estava _nos_ considerando.

Surpreso, mais até do que imaginei que estaria, eu esperei. E foi difícil, principalmente quando a pessoa à sua frente era Coutinho e continuava te analisando dos pés à cabeça. Perto demais, perigoso demais para o nosso próprio bem.

Instantes como aquele passaram sob a minha contagem. Até que eu me precipitei, e a ponto de tomar uma iniciativa, ouvi o som familiar dos jogadores chegando ao vestiário. A gente se afastou tão rápido quanto era possível. Mas nada daquilo importava, realmente. Porque Philippe Coutinho havia considerado.

Sentei no banco comprido e fiquei ali assistindo aos seus movimentos com a melhor expressão sacana que eu tinha. Os caras entravam e nos cumprimentavam na sequência, e nós agíamos como se não tivéssemos acabado de ter um momento, um puta momento.

Vesti finalmente o agasalho, sufocando em mim a sensação de calor; ainda encarando um Coutinho bastante atordoado com tudo. Eu poderia dizer que eram os efeitos tardios da vitória sobre a Colômbia, se alguém perguntasse.

Me levantei, já vestido, e dei um sinal a ele, um aceno, para ser mais exato. Então era aquilo? Estávamos na mesma página? Aguardei. Fitei cada canto do seu rosto, ávido pela confirmação — também pensando em como eu nunca havia parado para observar o meu amigo, de fato. Era tão bonito...

Ele me encarou de volta, na mesma intensidade, e acenou.

Ele acenou. Porra. Eu quase sorri, quase, por muito pouco. Dei as costas, não confiando em mim mesmo para permanecer tão perto dele sem poder tocá-lo ou esboçar quaisquer reações.

Fui saindo, mas não perdi o segundo em que Coutinho deixou escapar um sorriso, enquanto negava com a cabeça e entrava de vez na cabine.

Ele acenou. E aquilo era tudo que eu precisava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> até mais ♡


	4. james - onde a cidade encontra o céu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mais um capítulo dames :) o penúltimo, por sinal :( e o próximo será o último de neytinho, então estejam avisados.
> 
> ▶ **música para ouvir durante o capítulo:**
> 
> 1\. if i had a boat - james vicent mcmorrow
> 
> ▶ **playlist disponível[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07Fa5HB2gCTvHTYhmEyKRB?si=wM5RmydgSmGyN0AuSuggaw).**
> 
> boa leitura ♡

Nunca me senti tão desolado a ponto de querer apenas deitar e espernear nos braços da minha mãe até aquele momento, no qual as várias camisas azuis se movimentavam alegremente em campo. Ali parecia ser um bom lugar para chorar, sobre o gramado verde e úmido e sob o olhar de quarenta e duas mil pessoas.

Eu estava vivendo a mesma derrota pela segunda vez e estava começando a achar que havia feito algo terrível aos brasileiros nas minhas vidas passadas. Era o único motivo possível.

Apertei as bordas da estúpida camisa amarela que eu vestia e funguei, buscando um rosto familiar na multidão de rostos. Não foi difícil achá-lo, porque só havia rostos muito tristes ou muito felizes. Quintero me alcançou rápido, a expressão tão entristecida quanto a minha. Eu daria três minutos pra que ele começasse a soluçar feito criança.

— Ah, James... — Ele me abraçou pelo pescoço e deu alguns tapinhas na minha nuca. — Sei que não é justo...

Eu só fiz que sim. Funguei de novo. Aí meu amigo me puxou para um abraço apertado e eu mordi o lábio a fim de conter uma onda de choro. Não iria chorar, não ainda.

Os braços de Quintero se tornaram frouxos ao redor do meu corpo e, de repente, eu já estava sendo abraçado por outra pessoa; alguém mais alto e mais forte que ele. Reconheci quem era antes mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir a voz grave em meu ouvido:

— Você foi incrível, pequeno James.

Falcao bagunçou o topo dos meus cabelos, sorriu fraco e foi embora, assim, ligeiro. Neymar veio em seguida, quando eu ia escapando para o interior da Arena Kazan. Confessou que tínhamos sido ótimos adversários — sem mencionar a falta sobre Coutinho e a sua expulsão — e que, provavelmente, estava tão chateado com a nossa eliminação quanto eu estava; depois analisou melhor o meu estado sofrido e se corrigiu, dizendo que obviamente não tanto.

Senti olhos em mim enquanto deixava o campo. A diferença era que, daquela vez, eu sabia exatamente quem me observava. Mas não procurei por _ele_ nas arquibancadas, não ainda.

Pékerman chamou minha atenção para um grupo de repórteres sedentos por um momento com os jogadores, no entanto, quando eu me virei, o treinador se compadeceu e falou “Você pode ir”. Então, eu fui; entrei no túnel silencioso a caminho do vestiário e, na primeira curva do primeiro corredor, a surpresa. David já estava ali, um dos pés apoiado na parede, frente à uma máquina de vendas automática, embora não olhasse para ela. Me olhava.

— James...

Foi isso. Bastou que ele dissesse meu nome para que eu apressasse os passos na sua direção. Os braços de David me receberam como nenhum outro havia feito, e ao me ver dentro do seu abraço, senti paz. Eu deveria perguntá-lo se era alguma espécie de superpoder.

Talvez tenhamos ficado ali por segundos, minutos, horas; eu não saberia dizer. Talvez eu tenha chorado e molhado a sua camisa. Tive a impressão de que no instante em que nos abraçamos, o tempo simplesmente parou de passar. Parecia a mim que estávamos dentro de uma bolha e eu tomei gosto pela ideia. Uma bolha. Com David. Com nós dois.

A sensação dos seus braços se afastando foi péssima, mas entendi que ele apenas queria enxergar o meu rosto melhor. Trocamos um olhar carregado de intenções — as que ficaram implícitas durante a nossa noite em Rostov —, um olhar que não deixava dúvidas de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Aquilo era novidade. Porque, para nós, caras, existem certas regras pra esse tipo de coisa. E mesmo que eu corra e o beije na bochecha ou na boca — o que, tecnicamente, eu poderia fazer —, no momento em que há a troca de olhares, entramos num caminho sem volta. Nós não éramos amigos nem parentes, não havia muito que pudéssemos compartilhar através do olhar, exceto...

— Você está fazendo de novo.

— O quê? — David franziu a testa.

— Sendo legal comigo. Como da última vez. — Eu me distanciei uns centímetros, relutante, e baixei a cabeça. — Não acredito que isso tá acontecendo.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... — Ele ergueu meu queixo com o indicador e segurou os lados do meu rosto. — Você jogou tão bem. Aquela cobrança...

— Não foi suficiente.

— Pare com isso — ele me repreendeu. — Não se diminua... Por favor.

Senti como se não pudesse ignorar aquele pedido.

— James — David me chamou pela segunda vez, e quando chamou, sua voz veio tão baixa que quase não fui capaz de ouvir. Apenas respondi com um aceno. — Quer sair daqui?

— Eu... — Não podia negar, podia? Fiz que sim com a cabeça antes de me lembrar do seguinte detalhe: — Não... O time... Preciso ir com o time...

Apesar da recusa, tentei a todo custo externar minha imensa vontade de esquecer o mundo e escapar com ele.

— Eu aviso a Borja no caminho... — David ainda tentou.

Tive que negar e foi simplesmente horrível, mas eu não via alternativa. De qualquer forma, ele já ia desistindo da ideia, até que, num estalo...

— Me busca no hotel. — Só quando as palavras deixaram minha boca, me toquei da seriedade e do compromisso que elas carregavam. _Que beleza, James._ Eu poderia me bater na testa por isso. — Sabe onde estamos hospedados, não sabe? Amanhã... Não muito tarde... Você pode?

— Estarei lá. — Ele abriu um sorriso e eu o retribuí com outro ainda maior.

Dito e feito, David estacionava o carro alugado a uma distância segura do hotel às seis e meia da noite do dia seguinte. Nenhum dos meus homens fez perguntas quando desci as escadas do nosso conjunto de suítes e atravessei o saguão vestindo uma combinação de roupas pretas que refletiam perfeitamente o meu estado de humor. De fato, a transparência era a minha maior inimiga.

Entrei no carro de David e fui recebido por seu olhar preocupado.

— Você está melhor?

— Um pouco, eu acho — respondi, forçando um sorriso. — Nosso voo para a Colômbia sai hoje às onze.

— Isso significa que tenho você até lá?

Fiquei surpreso pela frase. Óbvio. Quem em sã consciência não ficaria? E ri em nervoso, depois de murmurar positivamente. Assisti a David dar partida, e enquanto ele dirigia, me peguei realmente imerso na coisa. Estudei seus olhos, suas mãos que haviam tocado meu rosto na noite anterior, os dedos finos e compridos flexionados sobre o volante, o cabelo loiro repleto de fios encaracolados, a boca entreaberta...

— O que tanto olha?

A sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Por que diabos eu tinha que ser tão indiscreto? Desejei que eu pudesse espiar a estrada a partir daquele exato momento e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas David já me dispensava olhadinhas pelo retrovisor, a expressão divertida. É claro que ele estava se divertindo. Tentei calcular o número de ferimentos que eu sofreria se destravasse a porta do carro e simplesmente saltasse por ela.

Desconversei:

— Você não mudou nada, mudou?

— E isso é bom ou ruim?

— Bom... Muito bom — fui sincero. — Quando você me... — Um riso me escapou. — consolou há... quatro anos, eu... não conseguia parar de pensar... em como podia existir alguém tão legal e...

— E? — ele me incentivou.

— Obrigada por ter feito aquilo. E obrigada por ontem e por hoje, de verdade.

David se virou num segundo apenas para me presentear com um sorriso largo e depositou sua mão sobre a minha a fim de me confortar. E ele conseguiu. Eu, entretanto, num gesto totalmente impulsivo, entrelacei nossos dedos. Como sempre, fiz para depois pensar.

— Desculpa — eu falei rápido. Meus olhos estavam fixos em nossos dedos unidos; minha palma sobre o meu colo e a sua palma sobre a minha mão. Quer dizer, eu não poderia encará-lo enquanto _aquilo_ acontecia. — Eu não sei o que... Me desculpa.

— Por que está se desculpando? — Foi tudo o que David disse, atento ao percurso que fazíamos, e deixando a mão ali. Ele não a tirou. _Ele não tirou._

Quando finalmente tive coragem para erguer o rosto, o vi concentrado. Decidi que não desviaria mais a sua atenção do que o necessário e me concentrei na paisagem do lado de fora. Seguimos o restante do trajeto em silêncio. Ocasionalmente, David precisava afastar a mão da minha para estabilizar o carro na estrada íngreme. Mas quando o caminho se tornava estável novamente, ele a colocava de volta.

Pensando bem, não foi tão estranho quanto eu imaginei que seria. Tinha optado por não enchê-lo de perguntas a respeito do nosso destino — eu era um tanto fã de surpresas. Por isso, quando David estacionou ao pé de uma colina, fiquei impressionado.

Ao sairmos do carro, ele me olhou com expectativa.

— Então, o que achou?

Admirei o terreno vasto ao nosso redor: a floresta de abetos, as revoadas, a meia dúzia de carros estacionados não muito distantes uns dos outros. Era lindo.

— É lindo e... — Observei mais. — deserto. Você poderia me matar aqui, se quisesse. Ninguém iria notar — eu brinquei e logo meus ouvidos foram preenchidos pela sua gargalhada.

— Tente olhar pra cima — ele disse, sorrindo, e eu o obedeci. Quando olhei, vi pequenas luzes amarelas e sinais de uma construção. — É o Restaurante da Colina.

— Uau...

— Você não tem medo de altura, tem? — perguntou de repente. — Seu rosto está estranho.

— Não, eu... — Estava me balançando sobre os pés, encarando um ponto qualquer na árvore mais próxima. Voltei meu olhar para David. — Só não imaginei que você fosse o tipo de cara que frequenta lugares exóticos.

— Bem, há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, mas... hoje — Ele abriu os braços, bem-humorado. — você terá o prazer de descobrir algumas delas.

Eu não respondi, mas fiquei pensando naquilo. Nós dois seguimos para uma abertura no morro; uma entrada rústica, com portas grandes, seguranças e dois recepcionistas. David sinalizou para recepção e me guiou até um elevador, que tinha pedras espelhadas fincadas no teto.

Entramos sozinhos. O elevador parecia tão frágil no interior daquela estrutura, e achei incrível como, uma vez lá dentro, éramos contemplados com a vista extraordinária do lado de fora. Quis muito agradecer a David por estar me proporcionando a experiência. Eu já sequer pensava na derrota do dia anterior.

No último andar, as portas se abriram para um salão com lareiras, tapetes de pele no chão, lustres de esferas brancas artesanais no teto alto, escadinhas de madeira que levavam a outros ambientes nos andares de cima e três pontes suspensas atrás de portais de vidro. Era o próprio paraíso.

— Lugar bonito, não é?

— Tão bonito que quero sentar aqui e chamá-lo de casa — eu disse, encantado.

David me conduziu até um balcão na lateral do restaurante — que em nada se assemelhava a um — e conversou em inglês com a recepcionista de traços orientais.

— Essa é uma propriedade japonesa — ele informou enquanto a moça digitava informações num laptop. — Uma das mais rentáveis da região, inclusive.

— Como sabe de tudo isso?

— Vim aqui pela primeira vez em 2015 — contou. — E fiquei tão fascinado que não consegui sair por três dias inteiros. — Ele deu risada. — Eu almoçava no restaurante, passava a tarde na sauna e, à noite, descia para a suíte do hotel.

— Achei que fosse só um restaurante... na colina.

— Bem, eles são famosos por isso. Mas é claro que há outras coisas...

Eu assenti, cada vez mais seduzido pela personalidade de David. Era saudável eu me sentir daquele jeito? Pensei. A recepcionista, no entanto, nos liberou antes que eu obtivesse uma resposta satisfatória.

Fomos conduzidos até uma das pontes suspensas. Um homem de meia-idade ficou responsável por abrir o portal de vidro, mas, no mesmo instante em que fez aquilo, uma corrente de ar frio invadiu os poros da minha pele. Estremeci. Caminhamos para a parte externa. De soslaio, eu vi David hesitar antes de estender um lado do seu sobretudo sobre o meu ombro. Me senti tão pequeno e cuidado... e, àquela altura, já havia me decidido: _não, não era saudável._

— Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe — ele se referia ao frio. Ao atravessarmos a ponte, passamos por outro portal de vidro, e após o portal de vidro, seguimos finalmente até nossa mesa reservada, num ambiente cercado por tabiques de madeira escura para maior privacidade, luzes amarelas minúsculas e uma única vela entre nossos pratos.

— Você também está achando isso tudo um pouco romântico? — David comentou com certa estranheza.

— Achei que estávamos tentando algo aqui — eu brinquei. — Como você disse em Rostov.

Acabamos rindo, mas em algum lugar na minha mente me perguntei se não havia ali uma parcela de verdade.

Não conversamos muito enquanto comíamos. Com tudo tão saboroso, eu não era capaz de fazer outra coisa senão levar garfada atrás de garfada para dentro da boca. Hora ou outra eu subia o olhar do prato e percebia a atenção de David em mim, apenas me admirando desfrutar da culinária exótica. E era nesses momentos que eu insistia em questionar...

Àquele ponto eu entendia parte dos meus sentimentos, mas até então não havia parado para pensar realmente no significado de cada um deles. E olhando David daquele modo, ficavam todos mais claros. Eu estava atraído por ele. David, um bom amigo — porque ele parecia ser —; David, supertalentoso; e David, um homem. Aquilo não podia ser saudável pelo simples fato de que ele não saía com homens. Mas eu também não saía com homens. E mesmo assim, com David, era muito mais complicado.

Eu não queria arriscar enfurecê-lo sob qualquer hipótese. Só a ideia já me causava arrepios. Todavia, ali, o encarando e compreendendo, eu só conseguia pensar em... _Deus meu, como eu estava atraído por ele!_

— O que foi, James? — David me despertou da divagação. — A comida não está boa?

Só então eu percebi que franzia a testa e encarava meu próprio prato com nervosismo.

— Não. — Ergui meu olhar para que ele tivesse certeza. — Está ótima. Tão boa que estou cogitando ficar aqui por três dias.

A sua expressão se tornou mais amena.

— Me avise se for fazer isso.

E eu tive que desviar o rosto para impedi-lo de ver o sangue ferver nas minhas bochechas.

Depois de comermos e dividirmos uma garrafa de vinho, David insistiu em me mostrar algo. Deixamos a cabaninha — como carinhosamente decidi apelidar o tabique que cercava a nossa mesa — e seguimos até o outro extremo do segundo andar do restaurante. Subimos mais um lance de escadinhas e abrimos um portal. Sem pontes suspensas daquela vez, para o meu alívio.

Havia apenas uma lareira solitária no novo espaço — um salão — e traços da estrutura montanhosa invadindo o ambiente rústico; uma sacada comprida com visão para a paisagem externa; outras colinas distantes e uma linha azul abaixo delas. Eram oito horas da noite e o sol estava prestes a se pôr. Eu nunca me acostumaria ao horário russo.

— Aquele é o Volga. — A voz de David soou às minhas costas enquanto ele apontava para a linha azul.

— O rio, não é?

— Sim... O mais longo da Europa.

— Há alguma coisa que você não saiba, realmente? — eu perguntei, resistindo ao impulso de inclinar meu corpo para trás e apoiá-lo no seu.

David ficou em silêncio por uns segundos. Então, _havia_ uma coisa que ele não sabia.

— Não sei o que você está pensando agora — revelou.

Eu deixei de encarar a paisagem e me virei cuidadosamente apenas para não esbarrar em seu corpo. Se David percebesse o quão quente eu estava... E, minha nossa, ele estava tão próximo...

— Bem, eu... — Engoli em seco, admirando os seus olhos. Acho que é o mais perto que nossos rostos já estiveram um do outro. — Estou pensando em como sou grato por sua vinda para a Rússia e, também... por ter me trazido aqui.

— E? — Havia um “e?”? Eu não soube responder.

— Eu... — Pisquei devagar. Sua proximidade era perigosa demais para mim. — Não sei...

— James — David chamou meu nome. Eu poderia escutá-lo me chamar pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

— O quê?

— Preciso de um sinal. — A sua confissão fez meu coração falhar em uma batida.

— Que tipo de sinal? — Eu sorri, buscando aliviar a tensão instalada ali.

— Se você não sabe de qual sinal estou falando, então... — Ele deu um passo para trás e pigarreou. — Talvez eu não devesse estar pedindo. — David coçou a nuca e desconversou: — Vamos, tenho que te levar para o hotel. Você... tem um voo para pegar.

Ele se virou para ir embora... Ele estava indo... Não, ele não podia ir...

— Espera — eu o chamei, sem raciocinar direito; não que eu costumasse fazer isso nos meus momentos mais críticos. Dei uns cinco passos para alcançá-lo e fiz aquilo muito rápido, quase como se estivesse desesperado. Talvez eu realmente estivesse.

E lá estávamos nós nos encarando de novo. David pareceu um tanto atônito com a situação, porque eu já invadia completamente o seu espaço pessoal; e tudo o que pude fazer foi torcer para que ele não me afastasse, não me socasse e não fosse embora e me abandonasse naquele fim de mundo.

Fechei os olhos e o beijei.

Tão rápido quanto fiz aquilo, me afastei. Eu estava apavorado. Quer dizer, aquele era o sinal que ele precisava, certo?

— É esse o sinal que você quer?

Os olhos de David, extasiados, ainda me levariam à loucura. _Por favor, cara alto de cachos dourados e olhos encantadores, cujas mãos habilidosas poderiam estar fazendo mil coisas pelo meu corpo... Por favor, não diga que eu acabei de cometer a maior burrada da minha vida._

Enquanto meu tormento pessoal durava, não percebi David se aproximar novamente. Só me dei conta quando a sua boca reivindicou a minha.

E foi tão mágico quanto a visão da colina ou fazer gols numa Copa do Mundo. Foi mágico porque não era um beijo qualquer; era um beijo repleto de sensações, tais como o desejo, a urgência, a felicidade, o êxtase, a plenitude... Eu poderia citar mil e uma sensações, se fosse preciso.

Mas, naquele momento, eu só queria beijá-lo. E foi incrível. As suas mãos tomaram a minha cintura e foi incrível. Tombei a cabeça para o lado preguiçosamente e David beijou minha bochecha. E foi ainda mais incrível porque havia sentimentos ali. Tinha que haver.

Quando nos afastamos — somente as bocas, porque, de repente, parecia impossível desvencilharmos nossos corpos um do outro —, sorrimos, e ficou tudo mais claro.

David provou do meu lábio novamente.

— Acho que vou cancelar a sobremesa — ele murmurou.

— Sábia decisão.

E eu me inclinei para beijá-lo outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saudades desses dois...
> 
> até mais ♡


	5. neymar - é real o suficiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> último capítulo neytinho na área. a narrativa aqui fará um link com a próxima (porque elas são simultâneas), ok?
> 
> ▶ **música para ouvir durante o capítulo:**
> 
> 1\. stolen moments - cautious clay
> 
> ▶ **playlist disponível[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07Fa5HB2gCTvHTYhmEyKRB?si=wM5RmydgSmGyN0AuSuggaw).**
> 
> ps: não se assustem com o salto no tempo :o
> 
> boa leitura ♡

Eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho com o suspensório. Normalmente, em horas como essa, era Bruna quem aparecia no quarto e me auxiliava na tarefa; um “toque final”, ela dizia. E foi com aquele pensamento que olhei pelo espelho. Mas a porta continuava fechada, eu continuava sozinho e tive certeza de que as tiras do traje continuavam do avesso.

Minha viagem à Alemanha não havia sido planejada. Bastou uma mensagem de Marcelo para que eu embarcasse no primeiro voo disponível com destino a Munique. Então, naquele sábado de setembro, marcaríamos presença no festival o qual a cidade era conhecida por organizar: o Oktoberfest.

Claro que não revelei a Marcelo o verdadeiro motivo da minha presença: eu estava determinado a esquecer aqueles terríveis últimos meses: a derrota na Copa do Mundo para os franceses, o término dramático com Bruna, meu desempenho razoável nas partidas pelo Paris Saint-Germain e a saudade absurda que eu sentia de Philippe Coutinho.

 _Mas está tudo bem,_ pensei, porque naquele dia eu esvaziaria a cabeça, retomaria minha sorte e retornaria à França como outra pessoa, renovado — isso se eu ao menos conseguisse colocar as malditas tiras daquele suspensório.

Aí, quando eu estava prestes a ter um pequeno acesso de raiva, Thiago bateu na porta do quarto em que eu estava hospedado e entrou.

— Achei que já estivesse pronto.

Lancei um olhar de desespero para meu amigo através do espelho.

— Ah, essas tiras são um inferno, não são? Deixa eu te ajudar. — Ele se aproximou de mim e alinhou o traje nas minhas costas. — Se não fosse por Alisson, eu estaria na mesma situação que você.

— Obrigado — agradeci, dando uma viradinha para checar a roupa. Thiago sentou na cama. — Tá todo mundo pronto?

— Quase — respondeu. — Marcelo e Rodríguez estão indo direto, Coutinho chegou há mais ou menos uma hora e o restante da galera tá pronto, no lobby. Paulinho até já quebrou uma luminária lá embaixo. Parece que não podem ficar sozinhos um minuto...

— Espera. O Coutinho tá aqui?!

— É. Eu fiquei surpreso também. — Ele puxou um travesseiro para deitar a cabeça. — Não temos tido muitas notícias dele, não é?

— É... Com certeza.

— O que acha que pode ter acontecido?

Muitas, muitas coisas. Mas eu nunca poderia dizê-las a Thiago, poderia?

— Talvez ele esteja doente — arrisquei. Os seus olhos saltaram e eu acabei rindo da minha própria suposição. — Isso foi péssimo.

— Talvez a Aine tenha terminado com ele. — Thiago coçou o queixo. _Oh, isso seria bom..._

— Isso seria bom...

— O quê?

— Melhor — me corrigi rápido. — Melhor que estar doente. Mas esquece. Vai saber... É o Coutinho, não é?! Ele é estranho... Tenho certeza de que não é nada sério.

A gente ficou batendo papo até Thiago decidir ir embora, não sem antes dizer um “Não se atrase”. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, eu finalmente pude externar todo o meu nervosismo. Tentei pôr na cabeça que não seria ruim, ver Coutinho e falar com ele depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre a gente, ou quase acontecido.

Os treinos, a expectativa para o jogo contra a França — do qual não participei — e, posteriormente, a nossa eliminação nas semifinais, não deixaram muito espaço para discutirmos outro fato senão a derrota e todo assunto depreciativo que veio com ela.

Naquele domingo de julho, assim que desembarcamos em território nacional — Coutinho havia passado a viagem inteira abraçado aos joelhos, ouvindo o que só poderia ser uma coletânea de músicas tristes pelos fones de ouvido —, meio que nos dispersamos — eu estaria ocupado demais arruinando minhas chances de ter uma família com Bruna enquanto meu amigo estaria ocupado _de fato tendo_ uma. Nós não havíamos conversado desde então. Talvez, no fundo, fosse o certo a se fazer. Talvez...

Enrolei para descer as escadas do Hotel Sofitel, mas, eventualmente, tive que ir. E quando desci, Coutinho foi a primeira pessoa que vi. Ele também usava um suspensório marrom, tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do jeans, o cabelo metricamente arrumado e ria de algo que Gabriel contava, definitivamente não tornando as coisas mais fáceis pra mim.

De repente, ele me notou, ainda sorrindo; sorriso que, aos poucos, esmaeceu em seu rosto até restarem apenas nossos olhares vacilantes um no outro. Eu tratei de baixar os olhos primeiro.

Segui até onde todos estavam, e lá, Firmino foi o primeiro a falar comigo:

— Por que demorou tanto, Neymar? — Ele riu e acenou para os caras. — Hum, estava escovando o cabelo?

— Ei! — Gabriel reclamou, o cutucando com o cotovelo. — Essa era a minha fala.

Firmino deu de ombros.

— Escovando o cabelo? — Fiz uma careta. — Vocês já foram melhores.

A risada fraca de Coutinho chamou a minha atenção, e não consegui não me aproximar dele.

— Ei... Já faz um tempo, cara — o cumprimentei.

Ele fez que sim e hesitou um pouco antes de me abraçar. E enquanto eu segurava suas costas, desejando poder sentir seu perfume por muito mais que dois segundos, pude jurar que o ouvi dizer “Senti saudades”.

Para minha sorte ou azar — não fui capaz de decidir —, saímos em carros separados; o que me deu um tempo pra raciocinar. Eu tinha duas opções: pensar descaradamente em Coutinho pelo restante do dia ou beber até esquecer a sua presença no festival. Também não consegui decidir o que era melhor, levando em conta que da última vez que bebi na sua presença, eu quase o beijei.

Encontramos Marcelo, James e alguns de seus amigos às três da tarde, no primeiro pavilhão que visitamos, e seguimos até uma tenda. A cerveja ali era bem forte e gelada, então mandei tudo pra dentro. Momentos depois, estávamos todos de pé, abraçando pessoas desconhecidas e cantando músicas bávaras. Eu não fazia ideia do que cantava, mas pelo menos não tive espaço para lembrar de Coutinho.

O que durou pouco, obviamente, porque assim que deixamos local, nos separamos. No fim das contas, eu tinha Willian de um lado, Alisson do outro, bastante quieto, e Paulinho e Coutinho logo atrás, discutindo futebol. Thiago surgiu instantes depois e arrastou Alisson para um stand de comidas.

Claro que nós quatro os perdemos de vista. Não entramos em tendas de novo — estavam todas incrivelmente cheias. No entanto, William teve a brilhante ideia de visitar o parque de diversões, e uma vez lá, insistiu que nos aventurássemos na Olympia Looping, a montanha-russa.

— Nem pensar! — eu me opus, encarando os arcos olímpicos com pavor.

— Ney-Ney, não seja tão sem graça... — Willian zombou.

Paulinho me deu dois tapinhas na nuca antes de segui-lo na direção dos carrinhos do inferno.

— Ah, caras, qual é?!

Olhei pra Coutinho e esperei que ele fosse também.

— Tô com você nessa. — _Sensato._

— Isso! Vamos ser os adultos aqui, tá bem? — eu disse a ele. — Agora... O que acha da roda gigante?

Não muito tempo depois, lá estávamos nós, sentados numa das cabines de ferro e em silêncio. Era a nossa primeira volta e ainda não havíamos trocado uma única palavra. Na segunda, Coutinho deixou escapar:

— Isso tá estranho.

— Obrigada! — eu fui rápido, temendo que ele mudasse de ideia e tornasse a ficar calado. — Por que tem que ser tão estranho? Quer dizer, a gente já passou por tanta coisa juntos... Como a vez em que eu te peguei transando com a-

— Você prometeu que não falaria nunca mais sobre isso — ele me cortou, os olhos estreitos e nada assustadores.

— É, é. Escapou. — Eu ri. — Mas não precisa ser assim. E daí que nada pôde acontecer entre a gente? — Fingi não dar importância e abanei a mão no ar. — É melhor só esquecermos a história toda de uma vez.

Na terceira volta, novamente o silêncio.

— Droga, Coutinho, não deixa ficar estranho. É sério.

Ele estava cabisbaixo, os ombros curvados para frente, os dedos pressionados nas duas tiras do seu suspensório. Parecia estar considerando se seria uma boa ideia falar, simplesmente.

— Eu e Aine terminamos. — A sua confissão me pegou de surpresa.

— O quê?!

— A gente se separou há quase um mês — ele continuou, num sussurro. — Queríamos manter tudo em segredo até que os papéis do divórcio saíssem.

— O quê?!

— E eles saíram na última semana.

— O quê?!

Eu estava completamente desacreditado. Coutinho rolou os olhos.

— Sabe, Neymar, existem outras palavras...

A quarta volta da roda gigante havia chegado, contudo, a expressão no meu rosto permanecia a mesma — de total espanto. Os pés de Coutinho batiam na superfície de ferro, inquietos.

— Por quê? — perguntei.

— Não é óbvio o motivo? — ele retrucou e, instantaneamente, me lembrei da conversa que tivemos no vestiário após aquele jogo contra a Colômbia.

O que ele estava dizendo, afinal? Que havia terminado por minha causa? Coutinho sentia algo por mim? Eu provavelmente devia questioná-lo e não ficar fazendo especulações. Mas, caramba, era tão difícil colocar em palavras... Então Coutinho tinha realmente levado o nosso momento a sério? A ponto de divórcio? Eu havia destruído uma família?

Quinta volta. Tantas perguntas...

— Neymar — Sua voz veio calma e serena, e todo som à nossa volta deixou de existir por uns segundos. —, diz alguma coisa.

— Eu... — hesitei. — Não sei o que dizer.

Coutinho assentiu.

— Eu só não podia mais. — Ele jogou a cabeça para trás. — Eu tentei, tentei... Mas não era mais justo. Não com ela. A Aine é a minha melhor amiga.

— E como é que ela tá?

— Não quer me ver ou falar comigo. — Seu suspiro foi dolorido. — Disse que não estava pronta, mas que queria a minha felicidade, não importasse- — Coutinho se interrompeu e apertou os olhos.

Sexta volta. Absorvíamos tudo, calados. Apenas nós e o ar gelado de Theresienwiese.

— Você gosta de mim? — De repente eu não podia mais calar aquela incerteza.

Coutinho não respondeu, a princípio. Observou a vista da cabine, as figuras tão pequenas lá embaixo. Eu o assisti soltar o ar suavemente, umedecer os lábios e entrelaçar os dedos das mãos. Era algo que nunca me cansaria de fazer: admirá-lo.

— Eu apenas... — ele tentou, a voz soando embargada. — Eu queria tanto, _mas tanto,_ contar pra alguém. E só Deus sabe das vezes que peguei meu celular e comecei a discar o seu número e as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Queria tanto contar tudo para o meu amigo... Contar que eu havia me apaixonado por ele.

Como se o baque das suas palavras não fosse suficiente, Coutinho decidiu me encarar justo naquele momento, os olhos mais esclarecedores que nunca. Estava acontecendo.

Me peguei sem palavras, mas havia muitas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer: queria deitar sua cabeça no meu colo e afagar seus cabelos, queria beijá-lo, queria tocá-lo, queria abraçá-lo forte e protegê-lo de tudo de ruim que existia.

Sétima volta. Eu disse a ele:

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Porque eu acreditava que ficaria e queria que ele acreditasse comigo. — Você é um cara incrível, Philippe. E só merece coisas boas.

Lentamente, eu movi a mão para mais perto da sua e mexi meus dedos, buscando contato — minha palma estava um pouco suada pelo nervosismo; talvez Coutinho estivesse no mesmo estado. Eu finalmente alcancei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos, bem devagar.

— Quero ficar com você — confessei. Alcançamos o topo da roda gigante outra vez, o mais próximo do céu que estaríamos naquele fim de tarde. A boca de Coutinho se ergueu nos cantos, num sorriso desajeitado, e ele murmurou em resposta:

— Droga, você sabe ser romântico quando quer...

E aquilo deveria servir pelas próximas três voltas.

Quando retornamos ao pavilhão, estávamos sozinhos. Saquei o celular do bolso e enviei a seguinte mensagem para o nosso grupo:

 **Neymar Jr:** Onde vocês estão, porra?!

Dez minutos depois, eu checava a mesma conversa com Coutinho ao meu lado. “Nenhuma resposta”, ele leu.

— É. Estamos definitivamente perdidos.

— Não estamos não, cara — o tranquilizei. — Eu sei totalmente onde a gente tá.

Paramos em um stand para comermos bretzels. Aí sim pudemos continuar nossa caminhada pelas entradas das tendas, sem qualquer sinal do time. Parecia realmente loucura querermos encontrá-los num dos dias mais movimentados do festival.

— Hum, é, sei onde a gente tá agora — eu reafirmei, só porque tinha percebido uma ou duas fachadas familiares no imenso pavilhão.

— É a quarta vez que diz isso, Neymar.

— Porque é o tanto de certeza que eu tenho.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada e reconhecimento resumidos numa ida ao stand de doces e outra ao de artigos locais. De repente e sem que eu percebesse, Coutinho parou de andar e propôs:

— Talvez devêssemos voltar para o hotel.

Eu interrompi meus passos, não muito distante de onde ele estava.

— Também é a quarta vez que você diz isso, sabia? — retruquei.

— E se você fosse um pouco mais esperto...

Coutinho não achou que eu ouviria a sua insinuação, mas ela não passou despercebida. Não mesmo. Minha boca se abriu um pouco com o comentário e eu tratei de refazer meu caminho até ele.

— O que _você_ tá dizendo? — Encarei seus olhos, um de cada vez.

— Neymar, você não precisa ter medo de tirar suas próprias conclusões. Não estamos mais sendo estranhos um com o outro, não é verdade?

_Ah, mas me desculpe..._

— Então você tá dizendo que quer sexo? — Sorri com meu melhor sorriso, o sacana. Foi muito prazeroso assistir aos pigmentos vermelhos tomarem seu rosto quase de imediato, pois eu nem precisei pedir por algo que o denunciasse, ali estava.

— Viu? Não é estranho... — ele disse, desviando o olhar, e eu gargalhei.

Estávamos, definitivamente, voltando para o hotel.

E algo nunca foi tão difícil. Especialmente porque erramos a saída do festival pelo menos três vezes e passamos um bocado de tempo procurando táxis. Uma vez nos domínios do Sofitel, improvisamos a seguinte encenação: Coutinho servindo de apoio para uma versão bêbada de mim. Mas quando estávamos prestes a nos beijar no elevador, ele me alertou para duas câmeras nas laterais da caixa de metal.

— Odeio hotéis.

Coutinho riu da minha indignação.

— Meu quarto ou seu quarto? — Ele perguntou assim que as portas se abriram no último andar. Péssima ideia. Um casal aguardava o mesmo elevador bem à nossa frente. Pensei rápido.

— Seu quarto... Hum... Eu não quero vomitar no meu quarto — falei, fingindo embriaguez.

Vi de soslaio Coutinho lançar um olhar de desculpas aos hóspedes antes de caminhar comigo para fora dali, às pressas. Ao virarmos o primeiro corredor, ele soltou:

— Devia considerar o teatro quando se aposentar do futebol.

— Eu assistia à Bruna ensaiar algumas vezes. Você devia agradecer a ela.

Coutinho destrancou a porta do seu quarto e eu corri para dentro.

— É. Eu realmente devia — respondeu.

No instante em que ele trancou a porta, senti um arrepio no corpo. Foi tão bom que eu quase fechei os olhos. Mas não arriscaria perder o momento em que Coutinho se livrou dos suspensórios — _tá bem, fiquei com um pouco de inveja pela rapidez com que ele fez aquilo_ — e caminhou na minha direção.

Eu queria tanto beijá-lo que acreditei que fosse explodir de vontade se não o fizesse naquele exato momento.

Segurei sua cintura com as duas mãos e nos aproximei mais. Percebi o quão bonitas ficavam as nossas silhuetas juntas, como se tivessem sempre pertencido uma à outra. Parecia certo. E ali, não tive dúvidas de que beijá-lo era a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

Quando nossas bocas finalmente se tocaram, levei alguns segundos para entender que era verdade. Coutinho ergueu as mãos até onde meus braços estavam e correu seus dedos por eles antes de alcançar meus ombros. Deslizou meu suspensório; depois tocou minha nuca, meu pescoço, meus cabelos...

Um suspiro me escapou entre o beijo, e Coutinho se aconchegou ainda mais em mim. Acabamos esbarrando em algum móvel baixo, talvez próximo à televisão, e rimos baixinho. Abri os olhos somente porque queria enxergá-lo e quando o fiz, me senti o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Sorri e beijei os seus lábios, sua bochecha direita, depois a esquerda e também a curva do seu pescoço — ali, Coutinho arquejou. Na segunda vez que nossos olhos se encontraram, os seus estavam nublados pelo desejo, e os minutos seguintes simplesmente passaram num borrão.

De repente, ele me chupava.

— Philippe — murmurei seu nome, sentindo o ar faltar nos meus pulmões. Eu estava surpreso com o quão bem ele fazia aquilo. — Acho que- _hum..._ é melhor você parar.

Baixei a cabeça e vi Coutinho se afastar de mim com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Ele se ergueu devagar, como se escalasse o meu corpo, distribuindo toques curtos pelo caminho até o meu rosto. Eu estava esperando por um beijo, mas, em vez de me beijar, o que ele fez foi morder o próprio lábio, apenas provocando...

— Quando foi que você se tornou tão pervertido? — Franzi as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente surpreso, e recebi seu sorriso sacana em resposta. O exato tipo de sorriso que eu costumava mostrar. _É, eu já havia entendido..._

Minha mão pousou sobre o tecido da sua cueca — ele estava duro — e, logo que percebi, era eu quem o olhava de baixo, mãos e boca ocupados, bastante atento às suas reações — os lábios pressionados um no outro, a vista espremida. Torci para que eu estivesse fazendo certo. Não porque era com um cara, mas porque era com Coutinho. E ali, durante o ato, decidi que não iria parar até fazê-lo transbordar de prazer em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Deslizei as palmas das mãos pelos lados da sua bunda, e meu amigo teve um sobressalto. Até tentou virar para trás e ver o que acontecia enquanto eu me posicionava às suas costas, mas se embolou numas poucas palavras quando o beijei _lá._ No instante que se seguiu, pude vê-lo tombar a cabeça para frente, respondendo ao meu estímulo. Eu estava tão obcecado em tocá-lo que duvidei que estivesse oxigenando meu cérebro devidamente.

Após muitos esforços, finalmente consegui me afastar dele. Deixei o jogo de lado e o surpreendi com um beijo afoito, sedento por mais... Exatamente como eu me sentia. Quando seus olhos se abriram, meio extasiados, já encaravam a parede do quarto, onde eu o pressionava. Colei meu corpo nas suas costas.

— Quer ir pra cama? — sussurrei no ouvido dele, meus dedos serpenteando livres pelo seu abdômen.

— Foda-se a cama, Neymar — ele me respondeu, totalmente entregue. — Eu quero você.

Sua mão alcançou meu quadril e encaixou nossas peles. Eu entreabri a boca. Não poderia ignorar um pedido daqueles — se _realmente_ havia sido um pedido. E a sintonia com a qual os nossos corpos se moveram foi absurda. Poderíamos fazer aquilo por horas.

E fizemos.

Mas, eventualmente, o meu corpo desabou sobre a cama ao lado do dele. Eventualmente, trocamos carinhos e palavras doces. E eventualmente, Coutinho pegou no sono entre os meus braços possessivos e eu tive que voltar para o meu quarto — porque algumas cosias não eram perfeitas.

Ainda assim, eu dormiria renovado, com a sorte reconquistada e com a certeza de que eu me sentiria sempre daquele jeito enquanto Philippe Coutinho estivesse comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> off: só depois de 2 anos fui me tocar que nenhuma roda gigante no mundo vai rodar esse tanto de vezes.
> 
> até mais ♡


	6. james - os sinais do meu corpo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> último!
> 
> ▶ **músicas para ouvir durante o capítulo:**
> 
> 1\. sangria wine - camila cabello, pharrell williams  
> 2\. hips don’t lie - suzan & freek
> 
> ▶ **playlist disponível[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07Fa5HB2gCTvHTYhmEyKRB?si=wM5RmydgSmGyN0AuSuggaw).**
> 
> boa leitura ♡

Marcelo assumiu o volante do carro porque, em suas próprias palavras, não se responsabilizaria por ele na volta para casa. Conversava animadamente com Quintero e Borja, que sentavam atrás. Da última vez que chequei, o assunto era basquete — isso após terem desistido de discutir sobre quem preparava o melhor churrasco. De qualquer forma, parei de prestar atenção quando David me mandou a seguinte mensagem:

 **David:** Finalmente em solo alemão!

 **David:** _Foto._

Abri o arquivo e senti meu coração se aquecer com a sua imagem. No fundo, estava a placa de “bem-vindo” do Aeroporto de Munique.

 **James:** Sabe que não posso sorrir para as suas fotos quando meus amigos estão por perto.

Mas era tarde demais, pois um sorriso carinhoso já surgia no meu rosto. Eu realmente havia acreditado que ficaria mais fácil, a cada dia, entender que nós estávamos juntos.

Ainda era capaz de me lembrar dos beijos que trocamos na colina, da forma como David envolveu minha cintura quando assistimos ao pôr do sol na sacada do restaurante, da nossa conversa descontraída na volta para o hotel, em Kazan — enquanto, no fundo, eu já imaginava tudo o que poderia acontecer dali em diante.

Também lembrava da despedida no seu carro, de como David segurou as minhas mãos, da maneira como ele selou os lábios nos meus dedos e disse o quanto eu era especial, do jeito que a sua boca capturou a minha e do arrepio que me invadiu com aquele gesto, e da forma como corri para dentro do hotel me sentindo um adolescente namorando escondido dos pais.

Sorri de novo com a lembrança, tão imerso em pensamentos que não percebi o silêncio chegar. Então a voz de Borja veio e me jogou de volta no mundo real:

— Está ouvindo, James?

Pisquei.

— Hum... Quê?

— Não, ele não tá ouvindo — Quintero caçoou, dando risada. — Tá pensando na futura Sra. Rodríguez.

— Não, eu não estou — fingi seriedade, mas falhei bem depressa. Estúpido Quintero e sua incapacidade de rir como uma pessoa normal.

— Tá sim — ele retrucou.

— Pra sua informação, eu estou falando com o David.

Me pareceu que ele diria alguma coisa, mas acabou ficando calado. A conversa boba meio que me fez recordar os tempos de escola. Aí Marcelo me olhou de lado, a atenção dividida entre o meu rosto e o trânsito de Munique. Falou:

— Então David é a nova Sra. Rodríguez.

— Muito engraçado! — Eu desbloqueei o visor do celular e apontei para o nome na tela. — Ele só quer saber se chegamos, já que a pessoa que o convidou não atende o telefone. _Não é mesmo, Borja?!_

Naquele instante, Borja enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e sacou o celular, visualizando as duas ligações perdidas, antes de me lançar um olhar implicante e voltar a conversar com Quintero. _Claro_ que aquilo havia sido planejado.

Porque eu e David sabíamos que uma repentina aproximação entre a gente poderia levantar suspeitas. Então a solução que encontramos foi Borja. Eu sugeri que David mostrasse um interesse repentino pelo festival alemão para que o meu amigo viesse a convidá-lo, e até o presente momento as coisas tinham dado certo. Exceto pelo fato de que não podíamos nos beijar, flertar ou dizer coisas muito óbvias se estivéssemos perto um do outro.

Chegamos ao Oktoberfest e topamos com o restante dos brasileiros. O pensamento de que era loucura estar confraternizando com os responsáveis pela eliminação da minha seleção na Copa do Mundo passou por minha cabeça. Com sorte, em poucas horas, eu o esqueceria. Visitamos a primeira tenda, tomamos cervejas e perdemos a noção do tempo.

Quando finalmente decidimos sair e explorar o pavilhão, arrastei Quintero na direção da música agitada até nos depararmos com um palanque e um público razoável ao redor dele. Ficamos ali. Peguei uma bebida da sua mão — _de onde ele havia conseguido aquilo eu não saberia dizer_ — e tomei um gole, sentindo o líquido descer gelado pela minha garganta. Provei mais, arriscando meus primeiros passos de dança.

Aos poucos, notei que o público crescia. Claro que mantive a atenção em Quintero, já que não estava nos meus planos perdê-lo de vista. Sabíamos o quão facilmente eu era capaz de me perder.

Pagamos novos coquetéis, a bebida nos deixando num perfeito estado: não alcoolizados, porém mais leves. A música também ajudava. Uma das coisas que mais me encantava sobre o festival era isso: pessoas leves ou bêbadas demais para realmente notarem umas às outras. Assim, eu me sentia bastante à vontade, acompanhando as batidas com as pernas e os braços enquanto o sol ia se pondo acima das nossas cabeças.

De repente, me vi dançando ainda mais ao som de uma batida supercarregada, balançando os quadris, ombros e todo o resto. Prendi uma gargalhada ao ver Quintero puxar uma moça pela mão para a pista improvisada, finalmente fazendo valer as suas aulas de salsa. Óbvio que comecei a filmá-los.

Filmei os dois por alguns instantes, depois virei o celular na minha direção, troquei a câmera e comecei a gravar meus próprios passos. Mas o som repentino de palmas logo chamou a minha atenção. Foi quando vi o cantor sobre o palanque, inclinando o microfone e preparando um solo para a plateia, que decidi filmá-lo também.

Quase na mesma hora, meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem em particular. Sorri ao ver de quem se tratava.

 **David:** Você devia parar de dançar assim...

Engoli em seco e paralisei no lugar. Sim, eu planejava postar um vídeo curto em breve, registrando a minha presença no festival, por isso não havia como David saber o que eu estava fazendo _ainda,_ a não ser que...

 **James:** Você tá aqui?

Ergui os olhos, buscando seu rosto em meio à agitação de gente.

 **James:** David?

Quintero me lançou um olhar que claramente perguntava “O que houve?”, o qual eu apenas respondi com um aceno tranquilo, fingindo... Voltei a dançar, mas não demorei a checar o celular novamente. David havia respondido:

 **David:** Estou te observando.

 **David:** Continue.

 **James:** Continuar o quê?

 **David:** Dançando. Pra mim.

E o que um comentário seu não fazia comigo... Mordi o lábio. Ele não devia estar longe. Observei as pessoas mais próximas, só para me certificar, mas não obtive sucesso em achá-lo.

A música mudou e o compasso também. Eu não tinha problemas em dançar em público. Pra falar a verdade, dançar era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer. No entanto, eu não conseguia evitar a inquietação de estar ali dançando, com David me assistindo de algum lugar, qualquer que esse fosse. Era excitante e inquietante em medidas iguais.

Tentei acompanhar o ritmo e entrei no seu jogo. Assistia à banda sobre o palanque e à multidão ao meu redor, ousando nuns movimentos. Subitamente, fechei os olhos, porque, afinal, a dança era sobre se sentir. E imaginei que podia sentir David atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura com as suas mãos hábeis. Sem pressa, minhas próprias mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo num abraço rápido, como se eu estivesse apenas curtindo muito aquele momento.

Aí imaginei sua cabeça atrás da minha, sua respiração quente na minha nuca. Foi instantâneo o arrepio que tive, e eu estava só imaginando... Inclinei a cabeça para o alto e a deixei cair para a esquerda; na imaginação, oferecia a David o meu pescoço a fim de que a sua respiração pudesse aquecê-lo ou que sua boca pudesse beijá-lo quantas vezes fosse necessário.

Meus gestos eram rápidos e sutis, apesar de tudo — sendo a lentidão exagerada fruto da minha mente. Abri os olhos e girei, topando com Quintero no processo. Ele me deu uma piscadinha antes de voltar a dançar com a sua parceira.

Depois daquilo, foi difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Quer dizer, eu _precisava vê-lo._ Digitei a seguinte mensagem:

 **James:** David...

Eu podia ouvi-lo rir da minha impaciência.

 **David:** Eu sei...

 **David:** Dê dois passos para a sua direita e gire até encontrar a bandeira rosa.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, mas fiz o que me foi dito. Levantei os olhos, dei os dois passos e girei até encontrar a bandeira rosa próxima ao palanque. Uma nova mensagem:

 **David:** Vê o homem de azul?

Eu acenei, sabendo que, de algum lugar, ele estaria observando.

 **David:** Olhe melhor.

Olhei. Não havia sequer uma pessoa parecida com David próxima ao homem, só uma moça de um lado e uma barraca de doces do outro. Eu estava a ponto de reclamar quando acreditei que o tivesse achado. Estreitei a vista. Bem atrás do homem e da barraca, ele sorria pra mim. Automaticamente, sorri de volta, deixando o ar escapar pela boca em alívio, sentindo a saudade explodir no peito.

Fiz questão de alcançá-lo, mas logo o celular vibrou na minha mão.

 **David:** Não venha.

Na verdade, David pediu que eu o encontrasse fora da multidão, num desfile — ou em outra multidão, _vai entender._ — Mesmo sem saber exatamente por onde seguir, caminhei para fora dali. Antes avisei a Quintero que pegaria bebidas. E agradeci internamente quando ele não pediu uma para si.

Então, uma vez fora da pista, pude avistar as fileiras de homens caracterizados, marchando uniformemente pela rua que dividia os stands e as atrações do local. Fiquei tão admirado pela ordem com a qual eles se moviam, que tive um sobressalto ao notar a presença de David do meu lado.

Eu levantei meu olhar para encontrar o seu, não confiando totalmente em mim mesmo para fazer _apenas_ aquilo. Mas correu tudo bem. David ergueu a mão esquerda e eu toquei nela, o puxando para um abraço curto e impessoal.

— Senti sua falta — sussurrei.

David acenou, os olhos focados no desfile.

— Eu também, James.

Não muito tempo depois, Borja e Marcelo se juntaram a nós, acompanhados de Thiago Silva e Alisson Becker. David havia, provavelmente, avisado a Borja que estaríamos ali. Assistimos juntos ao desfile, até que Marcelo apontou para uma tenda do outro lado da rua. Me lembrei de Quintero e o chamei também. Ele veio suado e ofegante, parecendo ter acabado de sair de uma partida de futebol.

Entramos na segunda tenda do dia. Pegamos uma mesa, bebemos — com exceção de David — e gastamos horas ali dentro, jogando conversa fora e fazendo apostas do tipo:

— Se liga — Quintero cutucou Thiago, abraçando seu ombro como se fossem velhos amigos. — Aposto dez para você virar essa caneca — Ele apontou para a recém-chegada caneca de cerveja que Thiago já levava a caminho da boca. — em vinte segundos.

O zagueiro pôs a bebida de volta na mesa.

— Dez mil — Thiago falou e se inclinou mais para frente.

— Milhões. — Os olhos de Quintero cresceram em expectativa.

Já Becker sacudiu a cabeça, reprovando a ideia. Afinal, Thiago não estava em seu melhor estado. Sempre acreditei que ele fosse um dos mais responsáveis entre os brasileiros.

— Dou vinte pra você beber no lugar dele. — Becker empurrou o copo até Quintero, que estreitou a vista, desconfiando.

— Bilhões — disse meu amigo.

— Milhões — retrucou Alisson.

— Mil e não se fala mais nisso! — Quintero socou o punho na mesa e agarrou a caneca com a outra mão. Eu dei risada.

Becker acenou positivamente e ignorou a reclamação de Thiago, que estava confiante de que beberia e ganharia a aposta. _“Você acha que eu não consigo, seu merda?!”,_ ele reclamava, a voz sendo abafada pela contagem regressiva que Marcelo, Borja e David haviam iniciado.

Horas mais tarde, na saída, sugeri que David fosse para a minha casa em vez de passar uma noite solitária no hotel.

— Você não acha que eles vão desconfiar, acha? — perguntei.

Preocupado, espiei meus amigos por cima do ombro: Borja apoiado na lateral do carro, comendo uma rosca de chocolate, Quintero desmaiado nos bancos de trás, e Marcelo ao lado dele, sorrindo para a tela do seu celular. Encarei David em retorno, sentindo a preocupação se dissipar com o seu olhar esperto sobre o meu.

— Acha mesmo? — falou. É, pensando melhor, talvez eu não achasse tanto assim.

Foi David quem assumiu o volante na volta pra casa. Chegando lá, Borja mostrou a ele um dos quartos vagos enquanto eu e Marcelo subíamos com Quintero para o quarto que ele estava ocupando.

— Bacana você e David... — a voz de Marcelo cortou o silêncio. Ele tirou o braço de Quintero do ombro e o fez sentar sobre a cama. — Ficando amigos.

Fiz uma careta pela aleatoriedade do assunto.

— É — respondi. — Eu acho.

— Ele é um cara legal.

— É — concordei, incapaz de dizer outra coisa.

Marcelo observou a figura adormecida de Quintero. Puxei umas cobertas sobre ele a fim de deixá-lo mais confortável.

— Fico feliz por você, _filhão_ — falou baixinho, do outro lado da cama, me olhando com uma sinceridade quase desconfortante.

Gelei. Tive a impressão de que Marcelo falava como se soubesse da minha relação com David. Eu quis muito perguntar o sentido daquilo, mas, de jeito algum, queria soar suspeito. Então apenas encarei o comentário como um comentário normal sobre dois caras se tornando amigos e nada além disso.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, Borja bateu na porta aberta do quarto. David vinha logo atrás.

— Vão ficar aí com a Bela Adormecida ou vão descer para jogar totó?

— Acho que a segunda opção — Marcelo respondeu a Borja. Deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro antes de arrastá-lo consigo e me deixar a sós com David.

— James? Por que essa cara?

David se aproximou devagar, checando com graça a figura de Quintero na cama.

— Eu acho — comecei, sem nem saber de fato por onde começar. — Acho que- _talvez..._ Marcelo tenha descoberto sobre a gente.

— Como?

— Não sei como — respondi. — Mas ele disse que achava bacana estarmos nos tornando amigos... Também disse que você era um cara legal... Que estava feliz por mim... — Ergui as mãos, uma expressão confusa no rosto, do tipo que dizia “Dá pra acreditar?!”.

— Bem, eu realmente sou um cara legal.

Rolei os olhos.

— Você acha que a gente devia se preocupar? — eu perguntei, incerto.

— Com Marcelo? — David negou com a cabeça. — É claro que não.

Cocei o queixo, pensando naquilo. Sua mão rodeou minha cintura e juntou mais nossos corpos. E eu me deixei levar, não sem antes dar uma rápida checada em Quintero, tentando ignorar por um momento a sua presença adormecida ali.

— Como você acha que ele descobriu? — Meus dedos se entrelaçaram na nuca de David, que relaxou sob o toque.

— Talvez você tenha dito meu nome enquanto dormia.

Fiquei sério de repente. Porque eu _falava_ dormindo.

— A gente vai ficar bem. — Ele me puxou para um beijo rápido e saudoso, beijo que retribuí com toda a vontade que existia dentro de mim. Depois suspirei, mordendo um dos seus lábios. Como eu havia sentido a sua falta.

Quando as vozes no andar de baixo se tornaram mais audíveis, achamos melhor descer. Fechei a porta com cuidado apenas para encontrar o olhar de David bastante atento no meu.

— Vou passar no seu quarto mais tarde — ele disse.

Um sorriso cheio de malícia nasceu no canto da minha boca e, por um instante, desejei que o “mais tarde” já estivesse acontecendo.

— Sim, você vai...

David acenou e me encarou uma última vez com aqueles olhos idênticos às águas do oceano. Foi caminhando em direção às escadas; e eu deixei que ele andasse na frente, admirando os seus cachos ondulados, que muito lembravam ondas se formando bem acima das suas costas — como pequenos reflexos do sol.

Tive a ligeira impressão de que já havia vivido essa cena. Quem sabe até sonhado com ela. De qualquer maneira, tive também uma certeza:

_É, a gente ficaria bem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e isso é tudo, pessoal!
> 
> até a próxima ♡


End file.
